Purple Summer
by brookemopolitan
Summary: Rachel goes to Columbus and gets involved in an amateur production of Spring Awakening. Lots of St. Berry friendship, Rachel/Tina, and some other various Berry flavoured relationships... COMPLETE


**Ok, this fanfic does a lot of things for me. It redeems characters that I see as in need of redemption, and it combines my love of theatre with my love of writing. If you haven't seen **_**Spring Awakening**_**, and you don't want it spoiled, please click the little X at the top of your screen, because this story will completely massacre the plot for you. **

**I have drawn elements of the show from clips I've seen of the Broadway and Off-Broadway productions of **_**Spring Awakening, **_**from Sydney Theatre Company's production that was in February 2010, and as well from my own imagination (I'm a theatre major, everything I do leads me to imagining how I'd put it on stage). I have used some theatrical terms, but I've tried to explain them, but please let me know if you're completely lost! **

**I've also worked in anecdotes that I've heard from the **_**Spring Awakening**_** cast from the time that they worked on the production; so try to pick them out. Also, make sure you try to follow the patterns for who is singing what, it does sometimes change, but I try to outline it clearly at the start of the song**

**As always, anything you recognise does not belong to me. I do however, own Bridget, and Christian, and I will post links on my profile to any costumes or similar that I describe that is important for you to see.**

Rachel liked the end of the school year. She saw it at a time of cleansing, and the summer was always a period of renewal for her. She'd already cleaned her locker out, and her wardrobe had undergone a raid. The faint smell of carpet shampoo wafting from her walk in closet mingling with the fresh cut grass scent wafting in from her window filled Rachel with a sense of serenity as she checked her emails.

'_Hey Rachie Poo! I saw this and thought of you! You're crazy if you don't go for it, and you're so welcome to stay with us if you do. We miss you! Leon'_ Rachel clicked on the link her cousin had attached to the email. Her jaw dropped and she squealed. She hit print and ran downstairs to her fathers.

"Dad! Daddy! I need to talk to you!" She gasped. Her daddy nodded seriously.

"Ok pumpkin, but you remember; we love you just as you are." He said. Rachel groaned.

"For the eighth time now daddy, I'm not a lesbian!" She said. She took a seat and put the paper work down.

"Leon emailed me this. I don't know how they managed it, but Columbus Musical Theatre society gained the rights to the first amateur production to the show. It's the opportunity of a lifetime! Leon already said I'm welcome to stay with him and Josie, and I really, really, really want to do it!" Rachel implored, her brown eyes flashing.

"Oh honey; relax! Of course you can! Leon already called us. Besides, it will be a good opportunity to get the space you were talking about; you'll have a real opportunity to get away from all the drama here in Lima and reflect on your year." Her dad said. Rachel squealed again and hugged them both, before running upstairs and making phone calls to book an audition and confirm her stay with Leon and his wife.

She dragged a bag out to pack for her audition when a photo caught her eye. It was from the day that the Glee club did the mattress ad, all of them lounging on beds; dressed in PJs. Rachel sighed and grabbed her phone

'Hi Finn, if you get the chance, please Google the musical _Spring Awakening. _I'll explain when I see you next.' There. That would do for the time being.

* * *

Rachel's car was packed, and she was about to drive off down to Columbus (true, her audition was on Monday, but she wanted to drive down Sunday afternoon to make sure she was well rested in time for her audition). She tooted her horn at her fathers and drove off. She sighed as she made her pit stop.

"Hi Mrs. Hudson. Is Finn around?" Rachel asked when the door was opened to her. Mrs. Hudson let her in, and Rachel politely declined her offer for tea (she had a voice to protect, after all). Rachel drew a shaky breath when Finn lumbered into the room and pressed a kiss on her cheek.

"How are you Rach? Why did I have to Google that play? You aren't going to make me and Puck sing that weird bruise song are you?" He asked. Rachel shook her head.

"Here's the thing Finn. I've had a huge year. With all the ups and downs of Glee, the stuff with Shelby, and the Jesse debacle and everything else in between, my head space is really jumbled." Rachel explained gently. Finn nodded.

"I'm about to go audition for _Spring Awakening_." Rachel added. Finn nodded again. He wasn't getting it.

"The production is being put on in Columbus. I'll be there for most of the summer." Rachel told him. Realisation slowly began to dawn over Finn's face.

"What does that mean for us?" Finn asked. Rachel gave him a sad smile.

"That's just is. Finn, I really don't know how I feel about you. We're both finally free to pursue a relationship, but I need to ask myself if I want you just because I've always wanted you and now I can have you, or if I'm still as emotionally invested in the idea of a relationship as I was in the first weeks of Glee." Rachel said.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"Finn, you told me you love me, but really, how well do you even know me? We need to be sure we're getting into a relationship not because it's the natural thing to do after a year that was riddled with romantic angst for the two of us, and its what people expect. We need to be sure we're legitimately interested in each other." Rachel took Finn's hand.

"Your friendship means the world to me. I will not be able to handle it if a relationship between us ends up blowing up in my face, because it will mean losing one of the few friends that I have, and my heart will get mashed up again." Rachel said. Finn nodded slowly. Rachel stood up.

"I have to go. My cousins are expecting me." She said.

"Rachel, make sure you tell me when the show is on. I still wanna see you smash it up." Finn said. Rachel nodded, and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the house.

Rachel got in the car and drove off, ignoring the twinge in her stomach for not having had a similar conversation with another glee club member.

* * *

Rachel pulled her bags out of the trunk of her car and walked to the front door of Leon and his wife Josephine's front door. She rang the doorbell and grinned when the door swung open.

"Oh my gosh! You're finally here!" Josephine exclaimed as she pulled Rachel in for a tight embrace. Rachel squeezed her back. They quietly deposited Rachel's things into the guest room, and sat on the back patio with cups of iced tea.

"So Rachie Poo, what's been happening? Tell me everything!" Josie demanded. Rachel looked at the pixie haired photographer slash visual designer, who, at ten years Rachel's senior, was the closest thing to an older sister or maternal figure Rachel had ever known. Rachel sighed.

"I met my mother." Rachel said. Josie's jaw dropped beneath the table.

"No freaking way!" She breathed.

"What was it like?" Josie asked. Rachel snorted.

"It was a magnificent disaster. She was…is… I don't really know. Anyway, her name is Shelby Corcoran and she coaches a rival glee club. She sent her star to seduce me, and make me want to find her. I found this amazing tape of her singing." Rachel smiled at Josie, who was enthralled with the story.

"Anyway, I finally figured out who she was. At first she was awesome. We're so similar; she'd voice things that I'd privately thought for years. She even has a thing for gold stars. It became clear that it really wasn't working for her, so I told her that it wasn't right for me either. As it turns out, all she wanted was a baby, which she got. From Quinn Fabray." Rachel explained over the lump in her throat. Josie reached over and squeezed her shoulder.

"If she can't see how fantastic you are Rachel, then it's her loss." Josie said. Rachel gave her a sad smile.

"I guess so. Maybe it will feel that way in a few years time, but right now it just sucks." Rachel said. She took a sip of her tea and plastered a smile on her face. A cry crackled over the baby monitor.

"I'll be right back." Josie assured her. Rachel nodded. She took a few breaths to compose herself.

"Look who it is princess!" Josie said to the baby as she walked back outside. Rachel stood up and smiled.

"Hello. Oh Stella, you're getting so big!" Rachel said to her half asleep godchild (who had turned one a week ago) in Josie's arms. Josie quickly settled Stella into Rachel's arms into wake up (the kid was a real dope for the first half hour after a nap, and liked to cuddle with someone until she woke up properly).

"Any other big news?" Josie asked.

"There's a new development in the Finn scenario." Rachel said. At Josie's indication, Rachel launched into the story.

"So finally, he's single, I'm single. I stupidly kissed him, and when we're about to perform at Regionals, he tells me he loves me!" Rachel said.

"And this is bad?" Josie asked.

"Well, I don't know!" Rachel said.

"A few months ago he was flirting with me behind his pregnant girlfriend's back, then refused to date me because I'm not popular enough, called me a slut for trying to boost my own popularity, and then told me to just get over the fact that I couldn't sing and nothing was helping me, and I was scared it was permanent. The truth is, my heart is so destroyed because of Jesse, and Shelby, and him and a thousand other things that I don't know what I want anymore. I need space to figure it out." Rachel said.

"I told him this before I left yesterday. He was upset, but I think he accepted it." Rachel added. Josie sighed.

"Oh Miss Rachel, you are far too clever for your age. I'm glad you aren't leading him on." Josie said.

* * *

Rachel spent the morning playing dollies with her rambunctious goddaughter, who could only manage a few steps at a time, but when she did, had the cutest waddle of all time (and an unfortunate penchant for fiddling with people's eyelashes, and occasionally pulling on them). Upon naptime, Rachel had a chance to slip away and get ready for the audition. Rachel sat in the reception of Columbus Musical Theatre Society's building. She turned off her phone and looked over her sheet music a final time before walking into her audition. She smiled confidently and shook the hands of the people on the audition panel.

"Hi Rachel, I'm Mason and I'll be directing the production. This is Karen, our stage manager, Sean, our MD, and Jill, the choreographer." The bald guy in the centre of the panel said. Rachel smiled and greeted them all.

"So just before we start, who are you auditioning for Rachel?" Jill asked.

"I'm auditioning for Wendla. She's one of my dream characters to play, but to be totally honest with you, I'd happily sweep the floors backstage to say that I've been involved in a production of _Spring Awakening._" Rachel said sincerely.

"So you don't have a problem with onstage nudity?"Mason asked. Rachel paused.

"Generally speaking, I wouldn't ever do nudity."Rachel started.

"However, for a show like this, I recognise that its essential to the plot, and providing that its tasteful and in context, I'm happy to do."Rachel said.

She handed her sheet music to the pianist and sang her typical audition combo of _On My Own _and _Don't Rain on my Parade._

"That was lovely, Rachel, you're obviously had some strong training." Sean said. Rachel beamed.

"But I'm sure you're aware that the show is written in the style of contemporary pop rock music. We were wondering if you could perform something a little bit more reflective of the show?" He asked. Rachel paused and nodded. She mentally searched her repertoire, and finally settled on a song that not only filled their requirements, but also was performed without music.

_I went to your house  
Walked up the stairs  
I opened your door without ringing the bell  
I walked down the hall  
Into your room  
Where I could smell you  
And I  
Shouldn't be here  
Without permission  
Shouldn't be here_

__

Would you forgive me love  
If I danced in your shower  
Would you forgive me love  
If I laid in your bed  
Would you forgive me love  
If I stay all afternoon

I took off my clothes  
Put on your robe  
Went through your drawers and I found your cologne  
Went down to the den  
Found your CD's  
And I played your Johnny  
And I  
Shouldn't stay long  
You might be home soon  
I Shouldn't stay long

Would you forgive me love  
If I danced in your shower  
Would you forgive me love  
If I laid in your bed  
Would you forgive me love  
If I stay all afternoon

I burned your incense  
I ran a bath  
I noticed a letter that sat on your desk  
It said hello love  
I love you so love  
Meet me at midnight  
And no  
It wasn't my writing  
I better go soon  
It wasn't my writing

_So forgive me love  
If I cry in your shower  
So forgive me love  
For the salt in your bed  
So forgive me love  
If I cry all afternoon_

Rachel judged by the way that they were all taking notes that she'd done well.

"Thank you very much Rachel. We'll see you in the dance audition in a few hours." Mason said. Rachel nodded and thanked them and walked out. She froze when she recognised the lone figure in the reception.

"Hello Rachel." Jesse St. James said. Rachel fixed him with a glare.

"I don't have anything to say to you." She said coldly. She grit her teeth when he blocked her exit.

"Let me explain." He said. Rachel let out an indignant noise.

"And pray tell, what is there to explain? Why you egged me, or would you rather delve into the psychological minefield that is you transferring to my school to gain my trust and then crush me on the orders of my mother. Either way, you're a manipulative cad, so I don't know that there's much else to say." Rachel snapped.

"I have no excuse for egging you." Jesse said.

"It was pathetic. I was one of the herd. I'm not even going to explain it away." Jesse said. He guided Rachel to a seat.

"But the other stuff? When Shelby sent me to McKinley, I was only supposed to make friends with you. I decided to amp it up." Jesse grabbed Rachel's arm to stop her from leaving.

"Just hear me out." He said.

"I thought it would be a good acting exercise. It wasn't that that at all. It was the biggest learning curve I've ever been on." Jesse said.

"Being with you confused me. You brought out all these feelings in me, but in the end you confirmed one thing for me. My name is Jesse Timothy St. James, and I'm gay." Jesse said. Rachel gaped at him for few seconds.

"I turned you gay?" She spluttered. Jesse chuckled.

"I wouldn't say turned." He said.

"I'd say you made me confront stuff that I'd been avoiding like the plague. But this is who I am, and I'm sorry that my self discovery hurt you so much, but I'd like it if we could be friends?" He asked. Rachel pondered his words for a few seconds.

"You're auditioning for Melchior, right?" She asked. Jesse nodded.

"I auditioned for Wendla. If we're going to do this show, we need to be able to trust each other." Rachel said.

"So you don't hate me?" Jesse asked. Rachel shook her head.

"I guess not." She replied. With that, in the open hearted that Rachel had, the past was forgotten, and Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James were back to square one.

* * *

Rachel stowed her dance bag in a corner and surveyed the room. She caught a glimpse of a very familiar head of black and pink hair.

"Tina?" She called out. Rachel gave her a wide smile and crossed the room to greet her.

"How are you? I didn't even know you were auditioning!" Rachel gushed. Tina grinned.

"Total snap decision. I caught a train here this morning." Tina explained.

"You never mentioned you were auditioning." Tina added.

"I didn't want to say anything unless I didn't get in. Whom did you audition for?" Rachel asked.

"I went for Martha. I assume you went for Wendla?" Rachel nodded. Jill called out for them to line up and start learning the chore, so Rachel quickly told Tina to break a leg as they moved to the front of the room.

* * *

The next few days were full of sweet nothingness for Rachel. She went home and sunbaked next to her pool and worked out, her phone always in arm's reach. It wasn't until she was uploading a video of herself singing _Summerboy_ by Lady Gaga to her MySpace (yes, the Glee assignment had given her an even greater appreciation for the kooky artist, and Rachel couldn't help but notice their various similarities- diminutive stature, a preference for not wearing pants, and avowed theatricality, just to name a few) when _Defying Gravity _began to play from her phone.

"Hello" Rachel answered, trying desperately not to sound like she'd been waiting all week for this phone call.

"Hi Rachel, its Mason, how are you?"

"I'm very well thank you, and yourself?" Rachel replied.

"Oh, I'm just dandy. I'm just giving you a quick call because we're thrilled to be offering you the role of Wendla in the Columbus Musical Theatre Society's production of _Spring Awakening_." Rachel's eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

"Are you sure?" She asked in a tiny voice.

"We're very sure. Congratulations." Mason said.

"We've emailed you a package of information about the show." Mason added.

"No problem. I'll be seeing you soon!" Rachel said, before hanging up the phone. She ran downstairs to the living room where her fathers were playing scrabble.

"I did it! I got the part! I'm Wendla!" Rachel blurted out.

"Congratulations pumpkin!" her daddy said, getting up to hug her.

"We're so proud of you." Her dad added.

"I'm going to go check my emails. They've sent me all the info about the run." Rachel said. She turned tail and ran upstairs. She quickly typed out a text to Tina and Jesse asking how they'd fared. She printed off all the information that had been emailed to her, quickly putting her signature on the agreement about conduct and conditions of being in the show, and marked down the major dates in her phone. She opened her phone and checked her new text.

'You just sent a text to Martha =P assuming I'm texting Wendla Bergmann?" Rachel's face split in a wide smile.

"You assume right! *Happy dance* I'm going to be driving to C'bus, wanna carpool?" 

Before Tina's text in reply could come through, Rachel's phone began to ring. She checked the number.

"How'd you go Jesse?" she asked.

"I got it! I'm playing Melchior." He crowed.

"That's amazing! I'm got Wendla!" Rachel said.

"Oh fantastic! Not that I'm surprised. I can't wait to play against you." Jesse said.

"I'll see you at rehearsals." Rachel said. She let a squeal pass her lips, before indulging herself with a few bounces on her bed before flopping onto her back.

* * *

"I promise that I will be fine. Yes I will call you everyday!" Rachel reassured her dads for what felt like the eighty-fifth time. She hugged them goodbye and tooted her horn as she drove away. She pulled up at Tina's and honked, as per their previous agreement. Tina came out of the house, tailed by her mother, whom, by the look of it, seemed determined to nag Tina to death before she left.

"Now Rachel, my Tina tells me that you're a very safe driver. I hope this is so." Rachel plastered her parent-charming smile onto her face.

"Oh, of course, Mrs. Cohen-Chang. I'm always very careful on the road. Tina's safe with me." Rachel assured her. Tina placed the last of her bags on Rachel's backseat. Tina sighed with relief when Rachel finally drove onto the highway.

"Are you excited?" Tina asked. Rachel nodded.

"I'm so pumped. I can't wait for the cold read, and the cast party. What are you wearing?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I struggled a bit with a fantasy masquerade, but I finally settled on an Alice dress. What about you?" Tina replied. Rachel changed lanes and sped up slightly.

"I hit my old dance costume wardrobe. We did a contemporary number last year that we were fairies in, so I'm just going to wear that. Oh yeah, feel free to pick some music, but there's one rule in my car… if its not loud, what's the point?" Rachel said teasingly. Tina made a selection on Rachel's iPod and adjusted the volume dial.

Rachel groaned and turned down the stereo when she noticed flashing lights behind her. She quickly pulled over.

"Tina, pass me my purse?" She asked, as she put her window down.

"I think you know what you did." The officer said as he checked her license.

"I do know. I'm so sorry officer; I got overexcited. My friend and I are coming from Lima for a rehearsal of a play we're in, and I guess I'm a little anxious to get there. I'm very sorry." Rachel said. The cop sighed and gave her license back.

"Consider this a warning miss. Good luck with your play." The cop said. On a whim, Rachel grabbed a flyer for the play that they'd been emailed.

"Come see it." She said, thrusting the flyer at him.

"Thank you very much. You hurry along now." The cop replied. Rachel grinned and pulled over, mindful of the speed limit.

"So not only did you just talk your way out of a speeding ticket, but you managed to invite the cop to come see the play? Rachel Berry, you're kind of awesome." Tina said. Rachel stuck her tongue out.

"I do what I can." She said, before turning the music back up.

* * *

"Thank you all for joining us. Before we start the read, I'd like us to introduce ourselves. Please give us your name, the part you're playing and an interesting fact about yourself. I'll start. I'm Mason, I'm the director, and I'm deathly afraid of clowns." Mason said. Rachel followed the introductions around the room (Katy, playing Anna, Stephanie playing Thea, and Gwen playing the Adult Women, plus the creative team).

"Hi, I'm Rachel, and I'm playing Wendla. An interesting fact about me… my right hip is double jointed." She said. Tina took over.

"Hi, my name's Tina, and I'm playing Martha. I faked a stutter for almost six years, so it's safe to say that I'm a method actress." Tina said. The redhead with a fantastic tan who'd skidded in late stood up.

"Hi, I'm Bridget Andretti, and I'm an alcoholic." She intoned seriously. A few giggles echoed around the room. She looked up.

"My bad, wrong meeting. Anyhoo, I'm Bridget, and I'll be playing Ilse. I would legit die if I was unable to eat peanut butter, drink diet coke or take photos, so I have a camera and snacks with me at all times." She said, pulling out a jar of peanut butter from her bag and taking a spoonful of it for emphasis, and pointing to the miniature digital photo frame on her keys. Rachel found herself taking an instant liking to Bridget and her quirky ways. A few more of the boys introduced themselves before a guy with caramel coloured skin and bright blue eyes shot the group a blinding grin.

"Hi, I'm Christian. I'm playing Moritz. I'm not ashamed to admit that I'm a huge Michael Jackson fan and for a week after his death I dressed entirely in black with a white glove." Rachel beamed. Christian seemed like the kind of guy that you struggled to dislike. Alex, who was playing the Adult Men, introduced himself (allergic to orange peel, if you were interested) before they got to the last person in the circle.

"Hi, I'm Jesse, and I have a five inch scar on my arm from getting gored by a high heel in show choir rehearsals. I'm playing Melchior." Jesse said politely. Tina grabbed Rachel's arm. Rachel shook her head at Tina before mouthing that it was fine. Tina frowned, but flipped open her script for the cold read.

* * *

"Ok Rach, what the hell is going on?" Tina demanded. Rachel unlocked the car and popped the roof.

"Jesse and I talked it out. He's been as much of the victim of the whole situation as I have. Its all good between us." Rachel explained.

"Rachel, he pelted you with eggs." Tina reminded her.

"I know. But how much of a hypocrite would I be if I can forgive Finn, and Noah, and even Quinn and the other Cheerio girls for everything they did to me over the years, but I can't forgive him for lashing out at me when he was going through arguably the most difficult period of self discovery in his life." Rachel replied.

"Wait, difficult period of what, what? You're leaving something out here Rachel." Tina said. Rachel sighed.

"What I tell you, I tell you in complete confidence. Please don't let this be a repeat of Babygate." Rachel cautioned. Tina nodded.

"Jesse's gay." Rachel said. Tina gasped.

"Oh-em-gee. So not what I was expecting." Tina said. Rachel nodded.

"So where am I going? You're staying at your aunt's, right? Why don't we drop your stuff off there, and then you can come get ready for the party at my cousin's? It'll save me a trip."

* * *

"Its like, two streets away." Tina said, as she pored over directions to Bridget's house on Google Maps.

"As long as you know, Tina. I'm relying on you to be my NavWoman, because I have no sense of direction." Rachel said as she walked back into her room from the bathroom.

"No problem" Tina replied. Rachel grabbed her camera and snapped a picture of the two of them.

"We look cute." Rachel declared. It was true. Rachel had pulled her hair off her face with a series of tiny braids, and Tina had painted a mask onto Rachel's face in shimmery eyeshadows to match the dress. Tina was wearing an old school Alice dress (complete with the apron) and had made herself a headband to wear that had a small cup and saucer on it; and carried a delicate white hand mask.

Rachel quickly laced up her shoes (she's attached green ribbon with ivy leaves to a pair of heels to make them look more fairy-ish) and threw her camera into her handbag.

"Ok, I think we can leave." Rachel announced. They headed downstairs.

"Oh girls! You look stunning! Come on, photos in the garden!" Josie said. Twenty minutes later, Rachel finally reclaimed her camera (the light was fantastic, and Josie had a field day with the pretty green garden and the way it matched the girls' costumes).

"Now, I'm not going to tell you to be responsible, because Lord knows I wasn't when I was your age, but girls, if someone suggests a ritualistic chicken slaughter, just say no." Josie cautioned them.

"No problemo Jose, we'll see you tomorrow." Rachel said before driving off.

Tina was right; it wasn't a long drive at all (it was really walking distance, but who wants to wander the streets of an unfamiliar town in costumes?).

They were greeted at the door by Bridget's mom, a woman with big hair and an even bigger mouth.

"Just follow me, girls. The party's out back." She said, accompanying them through.

"Wow" Rachel breathed. There was a room that opened out to the patio via a set of French doors, and the backyard had been decorated with lanterns and small twinkling fairy lights.

"Now sweetheart, no shenanigans, and are you quite sure there's going to be enough food? Mind you stick with the salads though, plumpy." Bridget's mom said, before pinching Bridget's stomach

"Mother, we will be fine!" Bridget said through clenched teeth, ushering her to the door.

"Fine when you take a Valium and relax." Bridget muttered under her breath. She turned to Tina and Rachel.

"Sorry about that girls. Thanks so much for coming! You look fantastic!" Bridget said, hugging them both.

"Thanks. So do you" Rachel said, gesturing to Bridget's genie costume.

"Thanks babe! Oh my gosh, you have a camera! That's so good! I'm a total camera whore, and my baby died last week. Quick, lets take some now!" Bridget suggested. Rachel obliged and she, Tina and Bridget spent the next few minutes making a serious dent in the available space on Rachel's memory card.

Rachel went and grabbed herself a Diet Coke and giggled.

"No way!" She gasped, taking in Jesse's knight of Camelot (Spamalot style) costume.

"Hey, my costume is cool! I get to have a sword!" He said. Rachel handed him her can to open. He rolled his eyes and opened it obligingly.

"Thank you. Just so you know, Tina grilled me on the way home about why I didn't tear your face off at the cold read today, so I ended up telling her about our conversation. I hope that's ok?" Rachel asked. Jesse nodded.

"That's totally alright. I expected you to tell her. I'm not ashamed of who I am." Jesse replied.

"Hey guys. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Christian asked. He was wearing street clothes and had added a mask. He quickly stowed his guitar in the corner.

"No, not at all. Hi, I'm Rachel." Rachel said, sticking out her hand. He took it and shook it firmly.

"Awesome. Here's to characters who die representing." He said. Rachel nodded.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that pizza's here. Oh my goodness… Christian! Your costume sucks!" Bridget said.

"Its nice to see you too Bridget. I apologise profusely for my costume. You see, I was teaching guitar all day to tone deaf miscreants, and I didn't have time for anything more elaborate. I'm Romeo when he sneaks into the Capulet Party." Christian explained.

"I take it you two know each other." Jesse said. Bridget let out a squeal when Christian pulled her into a headlock.

"Nope, never met her before." He said. He groaned when Bridget punched him on the back of the knee.

"Apparently two years of show choir and five years of doing plays together means nothing to you!" Bridget said accusingly. She adjusted her headpiece huffily.

"Come on guys. Pizza. Let's embrace the lactose-y goodness while we still can." Bridget said. Rachel stopped Jesse.

"By the way, I'm not actually a vegan. My foray into a world without animal products led to a dietitician deeming me malnourished. That and I like the taste of meat." Rachel said.

"Don't worry, I've escaped the clutches of Andrea and I'm back to being a carnivore." Jesse said. They headed over to the tables lined with pizza and grabbed slices.

"Is it totally arrogant for me to suggest that we totally look the best here?" Tina asked. Rachel shrugged.

"Not if you don't say it to someone in a lame costume." Rachel replied. Tina giggled.

"This is good. Everyone in the cast seems to be really nice. Thank Gaga, because I did not want to spend the summer dealing with an early days Santana clone." Tina said. Rachel took a bite of pizza and nodded.

Rachel got a thrill of contentment when Christian pulled his guitar out. Everyone continued to chatter, and Rachel made sure to get a photo with every single cast member. She quickly snapped a shot of her and Christian.

"I love this song!" Rachel said.

"So sing along." Christian replied. Rachel nodded

_Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup,__  
__They slither wildly as they slip away across the universe__  
__Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my open mind,__  
__Possessing and caressing me._

_Jai guru deva, om__  
__Nothing's gonna change my world,__  
__Nothing's gonna change my world.__  
__Nothing's gonna change my world.__  
__Nothing's gonna change my world.__  
_

Tina and Jesse came up and joined Rachel

_Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes,_

_They call me on and on across the universe,__  
__Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box__  
__They tumble blindly as they make their way__  
__Across the universe_

It was then that Bridget's throaty alto was added to the mix

_Jai guru deva, om,_

_Nothing's gonna change my world,_

_Nothing's gonna change my world.__  
__Nothing's gonna change my world.__  
__Nothing's gonna change my world.__  
_

By this point, the whole cast had joined in singing

_Sounds of laughter shades of life are ringing__  
__Through my opened ears inciting and inviting me__  
__Limitless undying Love which shines around me like a__  
__million suns, and calls me on and on__  
__Across the universe__  
__Jai guru deva, om,__  
__Nothing's gonna change my world,__  
__Nothing's gonna change my world.__  
__Nothing's gonna change my world.__  
__Nothing's gonna change my world._

_Jai guru deva__  
__Jai guru deva__  
__Jai guru deva__  
__Jai guru deva_

"That was epic. I think we may have found our cast anthem." Mason said. Bridget checked her time on her phone.

"Just a suggestion guys. One of the places downtown has karaoke until like, ten thirty when they close. I suggest we get down there and sing the night away, and drum up some interest in the show." Bridget suggested.

"In our costumes?" Tina asked dubiously. Bridget shrugged.

"Why not? It'll get some attention." She said.

"Won't your mom flip about us leaving?" Christian asked. Bridget waved her hand.

"Are you kidding me? She'll stumble back here around dawn, blind from Chardonnay." She said dismissively.

"I have three spaces in my car." Rachel offered.

"Anyone opposed?" Jesse asked. When nobody objected, Bridget ushered them out of the house and onto the street.

"Everybody follow me!" Bridget called out of her car window. Rachel pulled out onto the street and followed her.

"Geez, I thought I was a leadfoot." Rachel commented as she parked. Bridget gathered the cast.

"Ok, if you're singing with someone in the show, definitely do a number with them. Other than that, we'll do a girls number, a boys number and a group one, and if you want to sign with anyone else, that's up to you." Bridget said. The group nodded, and they moved in and took their seats.

"Ok, we need coke and a song list. Rach, ND needs to represent, so we're definitely doing a number together, ok?" Tina said. Rachel nodded. Jesse went to the bar and got drinks, while Tina and Rachel made their song selections.

"Guys, make sure you put an SA next to your choices so that the emcee knows to plug the show. Also, I picked up our business cards today. Your job is to give out as many of them as you can to drum up interest in the show. Leave some at the bar tonight, slip them to shop attendants, I don't care, just get the word out there!" Mason said. The group nodded.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, first up from the cast of _Spring Awakening, _we have Rachel and Bridget! Make them feel welcome." The emcee said. Bridget frowned as Rachel dragged her up to the mike. Rachel grinned as the opening strains of her song choice began to play.

_Hey kids, shake it loose together__  
__The spotlight's hitting something__  
__That's been known to change the weather__  
__We'll kill the fatted calf tonight_

_So stick around__  
__You're gonna hear electric music__  
__Solid walls of sound_

Bridget joined in singing

_**Say, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet**__**  
**__**But they're so spaced out, Bennie and the Jets**__**  
**__**Oh, but they're weird and they're wonderful**__**  
**__**Oh, Bennie she's really keen**___

_**She's got electric boots, a mohair suit**__**  
**__**You know I read it in a magazine**__**  
**__**Bennie and the Jets**_

Rachel let Bridget take over the second verse

_Hey kids, plug into the faithless__  
__Maybe they're blinded__  
__But Bennie makes them ageless__  
__We shall survive, let us take ourselves along_

_Where we fight__  
__Our parents out in the streets__  
__To find who's right and who's wrong_

Rachel joined in the chorus again

**_Say, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet_**  
**_But they're so spaced out, Bennie and the Jets_**  
**_Oh, but they're weird and they're wonderful_**  
**_Oh, Bennie she's really keen_**

**_She's got electric boots, a mohair suit_**  
**_You know I read it in a magazine_**  
**_Bennie and the Jets_**

"What was that? Thanks for telling me!" Bridget hissed as they walked back to the table.

"Sorry Jet, but I couldn't resist!" Rachel said. They cheered as the boys went up to get their kicks on Route 66.

"Jet?"

"Well yeah. It suits your personality, and your need for speed perfectly. Too bad if you don't like it, you're stuck with it now." Rachel said.

They were the perfect audience. They cheered for everyone (no matter how drunk they were, or how much they sucked) and they'd had some great numbers. Tina and Jet attacked some Eve and Gwen Stefani, Jesse and Christian had knocked Green Day and U2 out of the park, and Jet and Christian had just come offstage from singing _Kids_ by Kylie and Robbie. A few numbers went past, and Tina and Rachel ran up to sing _Sisters Are Doing it For Themselves._ A particularly cringe worthy old lady singing _Fever _followed.

"Next up, we have the leads of Columbus Musical Theatre society's production of _Spring Awakening _Jesse and Rachel." Jesse slung his arm around Rachel's shoulder. Rachel fluttered her eyelashes at him dramatically as he began to sing.

_Now I've had the time of my life__  
__No I never felt like this before__  
__Yes I swear it's the truth__  
__and I owe it all to you_

Rachel looked up at him and responded with a simpering look in her eye

**'Cause I've had the time of my life**  
**and I owe it all to you**

_I've been waiting for so long__  
__Now I've finally found someone__  
__To stand by me_

**We saw the writing on the wall****  
****As we felt this magical fantasy**

_**Now with passion in our eyes**__**  
**__**There's no way we could disguise it secretly**__**  
**__**So we take each other's hand**__**  
**__**'Cause we seem to understand the urgency**_

_just remember_

**You're the one thing**

_I can't get enough of_

**So I'll tell you something**  
_  
__**This could be love because**__**  
**__  
__**I've had the time of my life**__**  
**__**No I never felt this way before**__**  
**__**Yes I swear it's the truth**__**  
**__**And I owe it all to you**__**  
**__**'Cause I've had the time of my life**__**  
**__**And I've searched through every open door**__**  
**__**'Til I found the truth**__**  
**__**And I owe it all to you**_

Rachel stayed up there and was joined by the rest of the girls in the cast to sing _Stop _by the Spice Girls (complete with the dance moves).

They'd been promised they could have the last song of the night, so Mason sent everyone around to chat to the people in the building and invite them to the show.

"And for our final act tonight, we have a group who need no introduction. Please welcome the amazing cast of _Spring Awakening._" The emcee said. The group quickly ran to the mikes for the final song of the night. They crowded around the mikes and sang the whole song as a big group.

_Hey, hey, hey ,hey__  
__Ohhh..._

_Won't you come see about me?__  
__I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_

_Tell me your troubles and doubts__  
__Giving me everything inside and out and__  
__Love's strange so real in the dark__  
__Think of the tender things that we were working on_

_Slow change may pull us apart__  
__When the light gets into your heart, baby_

_Don't You Forget About Me__  
__Don't Don't Don't Don't__  
__Don't You Forget About Me_

_Will you stand above me?__  
__Look my way, never love me__  
__Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling__  
__Down, down, down_

_Will you recognise me?__  
__Call my name or walk on by__  
__Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling__  
__Down, down, down, down_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey__  
__Ohhhh..._

_Don't you try to pretend__  
__It's my feeling we'll win in the end__  
__I won't harm you or touch your defenses__  
__Vanity and security_

_Don't you forget about me__  
__I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby__  
__Going to take you apart__  
__I'll put us back together at heart, baby_

_Don't You Forget About Me__  
__Don't Don't Don't Don't__  
__Don't You Forget About Me_

_As you walk on by__  
__Will you call my name?__  
__As you walk on by__  
__Will you call my name?__  
__When you walk away_

_Or will you walk away?__  
__Will you walk on by?__  
__Come on - call my name__  
__Will you all my name?_

_I say :__  
__La la la...

* * *

_

The group found themselves back at Jet's, dancing in the night away in the backyard. Rachel beckoned for Jesse to join her on the dance floor when _Its Raining Men_ came on, and they managed to elicit a few gasps at the crazy lifts that Jesse threw Rachel into with no hesitation.

"You guys so knew each other before this, didn't you?" Stephanie asked. Rachel nodded.

"We danced together." She explained. Jet called Stephanie to the dance floor to join her and Katy for a re-enactment of _Imma Be_ from their dance concert last year. The group continued to dance away.

"Oh, no way!" Tina shouted. She grabbed Rachel and the two of them cleared the dance floor with their choreography to _Push It._ Anybody who had done show choir that year for school (and most of the cast had) had done a Lady Gaga number, so they took great pleasure in combining their various _Bad Romance_ choreographies.

Rachel went to grab a drink and watched as Jet and Christian showed off choreography from a production of _Hairspray_ they they'd been Penny and Seaweed in three years ago. She approached Jesse.

"Why the long face?" She asked. Jesse sighed.

"I was supposed to stay with friends who are still on campus at OSU tonight. I just got a text, apparently there was a huge underage frat party busted about an hour ago, and they don't think they'll be able to sneak me in with all the security that's on now." Jesse explained.

"Whom are you staying with for the rest of the summer?" Rachel asked.

"My sister." Jesse answered.

"She's away in Cinci until tomorrow, but maybe I can find away into her house. I can replace a broken window before she gets back, right?" Jesse mused.

"Don't be ridiculous. You can stay with me! I'll have to check with Josie and Leon, but providing you don't wake the baby up, I'm sure it will be totally cool." Rachel said. She sent a quick text and got a reply within minutes.

"Like I said, totally cool."

* * *

Rachel managed to drop Tina off with legit a minute and a half to go before she broke curfew. Rachel parked her car in Leon and Josie's driveway and pulled off her shoes.

"Just remember to be quiet." Rachel cautioned Jesse. He nodded.

They employed any and all ninja skills they had to get up to Rachel's room undetected. Jesse put his things in the corner neatly as Rachel went to the bathroom to take off her makeup, brush her teeth and change into her pyjamas.

"You don't mind if we share a bed do you? I really can't be bothered to make up the couch in the dark." Rachel said. Jesse shook his head.

"Its fine, Rachel." He said. He stole away to the bathroom to brush his teeth and change. He returned to see Rachel comfortably tucked into the right hand side of the bed, a glass of water with a gold star on it sitting on her nightstand. He turned off the lamp and climbed into bed next to her.

"Its lucky I sleep on the left hand side." Jesse teased. Rachel snorted.

"No its not. You would have had to suck it up. I saved you from breaking and entering, I get my side of the bed." Rachel said primly. Jesse chuckled.

"I guess that's true." He replied. They fell into silence. A few minutes passed before Rachel rolled over.

"Jesse, are you awake?" She asked.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. She let a breath out.

"I need you to answer me something." She said. He made a noise of assent.

"Remember when we were together, and we almost slept together?" She asked.

"I do." Jesse said hesitantly. He knew where this was going.

"What did that mean? You made it seem like you had all of this experience, and if we had, would that have made the rest of our relationship different, especially because of the whole exploring your sexuality thing? I know this is probably hard for you, but I need an answer." Rachel said. Jesse took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"I may have exaggerated a little bit. I've fooled around with guys and with girls, but I've never actually had sex. I was so confused then. I thought that if I had sex with you, it would have confirmed things one way or another for me. I really thought I was attracted to you Rachel. In reality, I think what I was actually attracted to was the way you made me feel. You accepted me exactly as I was, no prejudices because I was the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline, and you made me feel whole. I guess if we had slept together, the façade would have fallen apart sooner. I really don't know. I'm sorry I don't have a real answer for you." Jesse said.

"You're sure you weren't attracted to me because I'm Manhands?" Rachel asked. Jesse rolled over to face Rachel.

"Rachel Berry! You do not have man hands! You're gorgeous, and if I were going to go straight for anyone, it would be you." He said.

"So, all the stuff that the script demands of us, you'll be ok with it?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I'm an actor. I'll be fine with it. I trust you, and I trust our direction. Besides which, I'm not so camp and close-minded that I think straight people are disgusting or whatever, so I don't have a problem kissing you. You're my turning card, and besides, you're a good kisser." He said. Rachel laughed.

"Just wanted to be sure. Night Jess." Rachel said, before kissing him on the cheek and rolling over.

* * *

No matter what time she went to bed the night before, Rachel's body was trained to wake up at no later than eight am the next day. She smiled at Jesse's sleeping form, and stole downstairs, to see Leon sleepily feeding mushy pears to Stella.

"Morning." Rachel said, helping herself to some coffee.

"Morning Rach," Leon yawned. Stella blew pear coloured raspberries at Rachel.

"Didn't hear you come in last night." Leon commented.

"That's because I'm a ninja. I got in a little after two." Rachel replied.

"So, who is this friend who had to stay over?" Leon asked, raising his eyebrows and winking.

"Oh relax bubbe. First of all, there's none of that happening between us, and secondly, his name is Jesse and he's in the show with me." Rachel replied.

"Are you sure there's nothing there?" Leon teased.

"Well, given that we used to date, and since we broke up he's decided he likes chest hair and jock straps, yes, I'm quite sure there's nothing between us." Rachel said primly, before going through the refrigerator and pulling out her goat's milk strawberry yogurt and grabbing a spoon.

"Ooh, ok, relax Squirt, I was just asking." Leon said.

"Rachel, I just walked past your room. It is such a shame he likes boys. He's really cute!" Josie said, walking into the room and tying her dressing gown, her hair sticking out in disarray.

"Are you two done grilling me? Stella's first word is going to be matchmaker!" Rachel said.

"Actually, thanks to my mother in law, her first words were 'don't touch'" Leon said, with a pointed look at Josie.

"Its not my fault that my mom has lots of little finicky things! You're going to have to move on from that!" Josie replied. Rachel put her spoon and empty mug in the dishwasher and put her yogurt back into the refrigerator.

"You guys have breakfast together. I'll go get Missy Fruitface dressed." Rachel said. Leon and Josie gave her a grateful smile as Rachel got Stella out of the high chair and carried her up to her room.

Rachel sang _One _from _A Chorus Line _to Stella as she cleaned the baby's face and changed her diaper (more for her own sanity at the frankly toxic smell the baby had created overnight than for Stella's sake), and quickly dressed the baby in her tee shirt that said "If You Think I'm Cute, You Should See my Godmom" (part of the birthday package sent to Stella from Rachel and her fathers) and a pair of floral shorts.

"There you go gorgeous. You're all clean and ready for the day." Rachel said to her. Rachel set Stella on the floor and watched her take shaky steps across the room. When Stella managed to run from her crib all the way over to Rachel, who was holding a dolly on the other side of the room, Rachel picked her up and peppered her face with kisses.

"Oh, you are such a good girl! Good work Stella Bella!" She said to her. She spun the baby around in a circle and jumped when she saw Jesse leaning against the doorframe, clad in a pair of boxers and a worn out Vocal Adrenaline shirt.

"You're good with kids." Jesse commented. Rachel put Stella down and let her toddle around the room.

"Only this one." Rachel replied with a smile.

"Do you want breakfast or anything?" Rachel asked.

"Coffee would be really good." Jesse said. Rachel nodded. She picked up Stella and motioned for Jesse to follow her downstairs. Rachel gestured for Jesse to take a seat, before she plunked the baby in his lap.

"Do you just want coffee? I have some of that strawberry yogurt you got me so addicted to, and there's tonnes of fruit and stuff." Rachel said. Jesse looked down at the baby in his arms hesitantly. Stella cooed and looked back up at him with huge hazel eyes.

"Um, just some toast with honey would be good." Jesse replied. Rachel nodded and put some bread into the toaster. She put a cup of coffee fixed the way Jesse liked it in front of him.

"She's not made of glass Jess. You can relax." Rachel said, as she took the baby off him. Jesse let out a tiny sigh of relief, and picked up his coffee mug.

"So I guess you must be Jesse." Josie said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I guess I must be. Thank you so much for letting me stay the night." Jesse replied charmingly. He thanked Rachel for the toast she deposited in front of him.

"No problemo kiddo. I'm not so old that I've forgotten what its like to get stranded at a party." Josie said.

"Thanks for getting Stella ready Rach. By the way, she freaking loves that cd you made of you singing." Josie said to Rachel.

"Well then, I guess she has good taste. Oh, Leon, this is my friend Jesse, Jesse, this is my cousin Leon." Rachel said as Leon walked through the door. Jesse stood up and shook Leon's hand.

"It is SO depressing he's gay!" Josie mouthed to Rachel behind Jesse's back.

"Play nice Josephine!" Rachel mouthed back.

"Jesse, do you need a ride anywhere today?" Rachel asked him. Jesse shook his head.

"No, if its ok, I'll give my sister your address, and I'll get her to pick me up from here when she gets back from Cincinnati. I don't really have plans apart from rehearsals starting tomorrow." Jesse said.

"Oh yeah, that's cool Jesse. Rachel, we're supposed to be having lunch with some big clients of Leon's today. Is it ok if we leave Stella here with you?" Josie asked. Rachel thought about the sure to be stuffy clients of Leon (he was a contracts lawyer) and nodded furiously.

"No problems. I wouldn't want poor Stella to catch boring, now would I?" Rachel asked.

"Hey, just because you don't understand contracts doesn't make them boring!" Leon said.

"Actually, it kinda does." Rachel replied.

* * *

Rachel picked up Tina and they made their way to rehearsals, the soft top of Rachel's car down so they could absorb the delicious Vitamin D.

"So how was yesterday?" Tina asked. Rachel shrugged and stopped at the traffic lights.

"Oh, ok I guess. Jesse and I hung out with my goddaughter most of the day. I didn't really get up to much." Rachel said.

"I just don't get why you don't hate him." Tina said. Rachel shrugged.

"I don't think I really know how to hate. Besides, hating him will just make doing this show miserable, and I don't want to be miserable when I'm getting to play my dream part." Rachel said as the lights turned green.

They were halfway through warm-ups when Jet skidded in.

"I know, I know, I'm late. Sorry!" Jet stage whispered. Sean gave her a dirty look and she joined the end of the line and began to warm up.

Rachel stuck a sharpened pencil behind her ear and used it to make notations on her sheet music. They learnt _My Junk _and _Touch Me _before taking a break for a strictly lactose free lunch (as dictated by Sean very explicitly under pain of death). They came back from lunch and began to work through _I Believe_. When Sean was satisfied with it, they took a break for a snack and to clear their heads. When they returned, Mason had arrived, and wanted to hear what they'd been working on. After they'd performed for Mason, they began to learn _Totally Fucked._

"Ok, tomorrow guys, I need Rachel and Jesse all morning, Christian I want you to come in at about 11, and then I want the rest of you in the afternoon. We're getting to learning everybody's solos, so it'll be a little tedious, but I'm afraid its necessary." Sean announced. Rachel carefully put her sheet music into a folder, and put her pencil back into her pencil case.

"Hey Jet!" Rachel called out. Jet turned around.

"On the days that we have rehearsals at the same time, do you want me to pick you up? It means you might be on time." Rachel teased. Jet pondered for a second.

"Why not?" She said. Rachel nodded. She took Tina home and upon arriving back at Josie and Leon's, headed into Leon's music room in the basement and practiced her harmonies to make sure that they stuck.

* * *

Rachel and Jesse managed to learn _The Word of Your Body_ in just under an hour.

"You guys were an amazing casting choice. I can't believe how much we lucked up when we got you both." Mason said to them. Rachel and Jesse shot each other wide grins.

"The thing is, I need you guys to be totally comfortable with each other, which includes being comfortable with the nudity. I trust you two will be professional about it, but if you need help working through it, just come talk to me." Mason said. Rachel and Jesse both nodded.

"Ok guys, I want to get you both solid on _The Guilty Ones _before Christian gets here and we get started on _Those You've Known_, OK?" Sean asked. They both nodded and turned back to the piano.

That afternoon was spent working through the group parts for _The Guilty Ones, Left Behind,_ before working though the harmonies of the reprise of _The Word of Your Body _and they go through most of _The Song of Purple Summer._ They took a quick break and headed back into rehearsals, and saw Sean standing with a woman they'd never met.

"Guys, this is Martine, and she's a colleague of mine. She'll be playing in the band, but I've asked her to come in to start working with you guys on solos, so we get this music learnt as quickly as possible. For now, we'll finish off _Purple Summer, _but after that I want the girls to go with her to learn the reprise of _Mama_, and then she'll work with you, Rachel, on your solos, and Tina and Bridget on _The Dark I Know Well._ Boys, you're with me, and we'll be doing _Bitch_ and hopefully _The Mirror-Blue Night. _After that, we'll get back together and go from there. Sound good?" Sean said. They all nodded.

They spent the next half hour on finishing _Purple Summer_, before the girls headed through to a new room to work through their number.

"Ok, girls, lets get this happening, because hey, we want to better than the boys, right?" Martine asked. The girls nodded and crowded around the keyboard.

"Its ok Rachel, this is why I'm here." Martine said encouragingly. Rachel groaned.

"I can hit this note! I don't understand why I keep missing it!" Rachel whined.

"Ok, here we go." Martine said encouragingly, beginning to play through the song. Rachel decided to ditch the sheet music and just sang.

"Oh my goodness, finally!" Rachel said in relief when they finished the song.

"Its all good Rach, it was obvious you were over thinking it." Gwen said.

"Quick, lets run it again, so that it sticks!" Rachel said. Martine nodded and began to play the reprise of _Mama Who Bore Me_ again.

* * *

It had been a long and very tedious week. Rachel was grateful when Sean decided that they knew the music well enough, because as much as she loved learning music, she was ready for a new challenge. Monday and Tuesday of week two of rehearsals was spent learning choreography (it was really only for the _Mama _reprise, the boys needed to know _The Bitch of Living_, some stuff for _Touch Me, The Dark I Know Well, _and the big dance number of the show was _Totally Fucked)._

Rachel warmed up with Sean first thing, and then looked at Mason.

"Ok, Rachel, this is a really big deal, because this is the opening of the show, and I really need you to set the tone of the whole thing. This is what you're going to do." Mason said, and he began to walk her through the blocking for _Mama Who Bore Me_ and then the scene between Wendla and her mother.

"Ok, so far that's really great. Rachel, I love how you're a little standoffish with your mom, the status play is really defined, and it's really working. Now for the scene with the big revelation, I need you to contrast that with being really panicked, and I really want you to treat Gwen like she has all the answers. The status play needs to be a little less obvious in this scene, ok? Let's start on that scene, shall we?" Rachel and Gwen nodded, before following his directions on entrances.

Two weeks later, Rachel lay on the half height raise with Jesse on top of her as Mason blocked the rest of the group around them for _I Believe._

"Ok, this looks really good, but for us to really be able to rehearse it, Jesse, Rachel, I need you to come in stuff so that we can practice the clothing removal, ok? So for now, I want to work with Jet and Christian for _Sadness/Blue Wind_. Go take a break everyone else." Mason directed. The group quietly filed out.

"Oh my gosh, that is crazy!" Stephen (who was playing Otto) groaned, as Katy did a backward walkover into the splits. His eyes damn near popped out of his head as Tina and Stephanie joined her on the grass and started fooling around with gymnastic tricks. Rachel watched in admiration.

"I'm a dancer, but I've never been able to do anything that cool." Rachel said enviously.

"Come here." Jesse said. Rachel frowned.

"Just trust me." Jesse said. Rachel raised an eyebrow at him when she saw him lay down on the grass. At his instruction, she took his hands, and she let him lift him in the air and balance on the soles of his feet.

"See if we can drop hands." Jesse said. Rachel nodded. On the count of three, they both let go and Rachel stretched her arms out either way and engaged her core to keep from falling over.

"Guys, look this way!" Tina called out. They both looked over and smiled for the camera that Tina was holding. Mason then called them back into rehearsals.

"Ok guys, I think this is it for the day. Can I have all the boys come in at 10 tomorrow to work on scenes, and then I want the girls to join us at 2.30. Rachel, can I please see you before you leave?" Mason asked. Rachel tossed her script into her bag and approached Mason.

"Here's the thing Rach. My sister has been working on costumes, and she thinks the best way for us to costume you to allow for you to wear a bra onstage and for us to be able to do the hayloft scene justice is for you to go get a bra that clasps at the front, and she'll stitch it into the dress. Can I ask you to do that tomorrow morning so we can get to work on _I Believe_?" Mason said. Rachel nodded

"Mason, you make it sound like I'm in trouble or something. That's fine!" Rachel said.

* * *

Josie had a hair appointment the next morning, so Rachel agreed to take Stella off her hands so Josie could actually appreciate the awesome massage chair while she was getting her shampoo. As usual, Jet (who was picking up Tina) was running late for lunch. Rachel frowned when she saw a very familiar blonde.

"Quinn?" Rachel called out. Quinn turned around.

"Hi Rachel." Quinn said.

"What are you doing in Columbus?" Rachel asked.

"My mom has a meeting with lawyers. The divorce is getting a little messy, but we're moving into a new apartment next week, so we're going to IKEA afterward to do some shopping for our new place. What about you? And who is this?" Quinn asked. Rachel looked down at a grizzling Stella.

"Oh, this is my goddaughter, Stella, who is very ready for lunch. Do you want to come join us? I'm just waiting on a few other people." Rachel said. Quinn checked the time.

"Sounds good. Mom probably won't be done for another hour yet." Quinn said. They walked into the café (the only place open 24 hours in town).

"Hi, can we have a table for four, and a high chair please?" Rachel asked. The waitress gave them a dubious look but took them through to their seats. Rachel took Stella out of the stroller and put her into the highchair.

"Ooh, look at what I have for you. Apple puree. That's right. You love this disgusting gloop, don't you babe?" Rachel said to the baby as she put a bib on her and started to feed her. A waitress came up to them and took drink orders.

"Um, can I have three diet cokes?" Rachel asked

"And an OJ please." Quinn added. Rachel fed the last of the apples to the baby, and answered her phone as _Bennie and the Jets _started playing.

"Yeah, I'm already inside. No problem. I'm actually with someone from school. Yeah, ok, I'll see you in a few." Rachel said into the phone. She pulled Stella from the highchair and started to clean her off after lunch.

"So why are you in Columbus Rachel? Nobody's seen hide or hair of you all summer." Quinn commented.

"Oh, I'm in a show here. Tina's in the same one." Rachel said in an off hand manner. She saw the way that Quinn was staring at Stella.

"Would you like to hold her?" Rachel asked Quinn. Quinn's expression softened.

"Is that ok?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded and handed her the baby. Quinn sighed softly and breathed in Stella's baby scent.

"You're looking really well, Quinn." Rachel said sincerely. Quinn smiled.

"That's really nice to hear, Rachel." Quinn replied.

"Sup, Berrycakes?" Jet boomed. Rachel stood up and quickly hugged Jet and Tina.

"Ok, Jet, this is Quinn, whom I go to school with. Quinn, this is Jet, she's in the show with Tina and I." Rachel introduced quickly.

"Oh, yeah, girls, I already got you diet cokes." Rachel said, as Tina and Jet perused the menu.

"What's going on at home, Quinn?" Tina asked. Quinn shrugged.

"Its Lima. Nothing ever happens. Finn and Puck finally paid off their tyre slashing debt, ummm, Santana and Brittany finally went public on their secret rendezvous, and that's it I guess. I've really just been focussed on moving back in with mom and everything there, and getting back into shape." Quinn said.

"How's Noah?" Rachel asked. Quinn paused.

"He keeps to himself, mostly. I think he's just trying to find a new space in the world after everything that happened. He's asked where you are a few times." Quinn said. Rachel froze at Quinn's words, but quickly regained her composure and strapped Stella back into the stroller when the waitress came back with their drinks.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are the ones who took over karaoke the other week, aren't you?" The waitress asked. Rachel nodded.

"Yep. I'm Bennie, she's the Jets." Rachel answered. Tina pulled out a poster from her bag.

"This is a poster promoting the show. It would be fantastic if you could put it up and promote the show a little for us." Tina said, handing her the poster.

"No problems. Now, what can I get you girls for lunch?" The waitress said.

It wasn't until they'd paid for the bill, and were saying their goodbyes that something clicked for Jet. She frowned.

"It was good seeing you Quinn." Rachel said, giving her a hug. Quinn hugged Tina, and they went their separate ways.

"I can't believe you played nice with her." Jet burst out.

"Rachel doesn't have a mean bone in her body." Tina informed Jet.

"Too true. You're lucky I didn't realise that she's the psychotic bitch who made your school life hell sooner. I would have torn her pretty blonde hair out." Jet said.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't realise, because school would have been an unmitigated disaster next year for me if you'd done it." Rachel said as they walked into the bra store.

"That, and she really wasn't as bad towards the end of the year." Rachel added.

* * *

Rachel walked into rehearsal and approached Jane, who was in charge of costumes for the show. She pulled out the beige and white front clipped bras to show her.

"I wasn't sure what colour would be best, so I got both, and figured I'd wear the other in rehearsals." Rachel said. Jane nodded and inspected both against the tacked costume she'd brought with her.

"Well, I think the white will be less noticeable onstage. Don't worry, I'll line the actual costume so that it won't go see through under the lights." Jane said. Rachel nodded, before skipping off to the bathroom to change.

Rachel flopped back against the raise with a groan.

"Alright, let's just take it from the top." Mason called out. Rachel and Jesse began to run the hayloft scene before the clothing removal began for the eighth time; and for the eighth time, Jesse struggled to get the clasp of the bra undone.

"Oh for sobbing out loud Jesse!" Jet groaned. She swung down from the full height raise she'd been positioned on.

"It's really not that difficult. A little bit of pressure here, and pop, there you go!" Jet demonstrated undoing Rachel's bra. Rachel sighed and redid it.

"Wait, show me that again." Jesse said. He and Jet proceeded to practice undoing and doing up Rachel's bra another four times.

"Ok, ok! Has everyone had a good look now?" Rachel asked. She looked over at Mason and Jane.

"Because it's new, the clasp is just a little stiff. We're going to have to soften the fabric on the costume, just for future reference." Rachel said. Jane nodded.

"Look, just keep going and I'll take note of that. Worse comes to worse, I'll just take the clasp off the other one, and I'll add a press stud to it, ok?" Jane called out. Rachel and Jesse both nodded.

"Ok, now that we've figured out wardrobe malfunctions, can we start again?" Mason called out.

* * *

Jesse and Rachel headed back to Leon and Josie's that night, and had scared the shit out of Josie with Rachel calling out:

"If you need us Jose, we'll be up in my room. Jesse needs to practice taking off my bra!"

The first piece of exciting news was that the group had moved past the workshopping of individual scenes, and had moved on to rehearsing the entire show in sequence. The bad news to combat this was that the most frequent word leaving most actors' lips was

"Line!" and the most frequent thing Mason had to say was

"Guys! I need you to PICK UP YOUR CUES!"

Other exciting news included pieces of set being scrounged up, and costumes that were starting to look like costumes.

* * *

Rachel approached Mason at the end of rehearsals one day.

"Ah, Mason, I have a suggestion for you." She said hesitantly. He nodded.

"My cousin is a photographer and visual designer. I'm sure she'd be happy to come do a photo shoot for us for the show, and design the programme for us, and I'm pretty sure that she'd do a reasonable deal." Rachel started.

"I'm intrigued. Continue." Mason said.

"The other thing I wanted to suggest was maybe that out in the foyer of the theatre during the production, maybe we could have some of the photographs from the shoot, and then some photos taken by the cast hanging out together, and in rehearsals and such out on display, just to show that the production didn't come out of nowhere." Rachel said.

"It was just a thought I had. Don't feel like you should listen to me." Rachel added. Mason stroked his chin.

"No, talk to your cousin. That's an interesting idea, Rachel." Mason said.

* * *

Just like at school, photo day is a major occasion for most casts. Josie spent most of the morning taking photos of the cast on the set, performing musical numbers, and after a short break for lunch and touching up; she'd take posed character and actor shots, before getting headshots of anybody who didn't already have one.

Rachel opened a Tupperware container.

"I got homesick after talking to my dads last night, so I whipped up a few batches of my famous sugar cookies. They're lactose free, and Alex, they don't have any orange peel either." Rachel said as she offered the box around. Jesse ate a few and stood up.

"Guys, I'm just going to run down to the drug store and grab some paracetamol. Does anyone else need anything?" He asked. Rachel stopped him.

"Just go to the glove box of my car. I have a whole first aid kit in there." Rachel said, handing him the keys. He went to her car and returned a few minutes later, dropping her keys back into her handbag.

"I love that you guys are playing the main characters, and you're totally like the mom and dad of the cast." Jet commented. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"You guys brought a rug for us to sit on outside, sugar cookies, ice tea to keep our throats moist, and half the time you're the only reason our shit is kept together. Face it, you're our parents." Christian added. Rachel shrugged.

"We can work with that." Jesse said.

"Ok, can I have the girls come in wearing full costume for pictures please?" Josie called out.

* * *

"Alright, I think that's it guys, unless anybody else can think of any other shots we need to take?" Josie said. At the shake of everyone's head, Mason instructed the group to leave their costumes in the reception in the rack hanging there, and then they were free to leave. He managed to snag Christian, Jet, Rachel and Jesse before they headed out.

"Guys, the local paper wants to do a story on the show, and I want you guys to be the ones interviewed. They'll interview you here the day before the sitz probe, ok?" Mason said.

"Sounds fantastic! Is there anything in particular that we should or shouldn't mention?" Rachel asked. Mason shrugged.

"Just use your discretion. Just promote the show, and make sure you don't make anybody out to be assholes." He said. They nodded and headed out the door.

* * *

"Yes, daddy, I miss you guys too." Rachel said into the phone.

"No, I've been having a fantastic time here. I'm going to be so sad when it ends." She replied.

"What do you mean, Noah Puckerman's been asking about me?" Rachel asked.

"Look, I'm sure it's just so that he can have fun making my life a misery." Rachel said.

"He hasn't been involved with a prank in how many months? What? Has Lima entered the Twilight Zone?" Rachel sighed.

"Look, just tell him why I'm in Columbus. If he's that worried, he'd send my phone a text message or call me, or whatever." Rachel said heavily. She said her goodbyes and hung up the phone.

Yep, that sticky, heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach was a delightful emotion most commonly known as guilt.

Ever since Quinn had given birth, Rachel had done her best to make it abundantly clear to Puck that should he need anything, she was there for him. Apparently he was ready to take her up on the offer, but of course, Rachel wasn't there when he needed her. She pulled out her phone and sent him a text.

"I'm not in Lima this summer, if that's what you were wondering" she went back to fixing herself some fruit salad. Her message tone went off,

"Yeah, I got that. Thanks for letting me know." Rachel rolled her eyes at Puck's harsh tone, even via text.

"I was under the impression you didn't quote 'give a shit what I do' end quote." She sent back with a flourish. Her phone went off

"And you're any different? You're the one who ran away." Rachel put her bowl down and texted a quick response.

"I didn't run away. Finn knew I was staying in C'bus, as does Tina, and recently Quinn. If you hadn't ignored me for a solid month maybe I would have been more inclined to let you know my plans. Besides, you're not my keeper. Is the only reason you care where I am because I'm not around for you to torture?" 

You know when you send a risky text message; the minute until you get the reply seems to take an hour? Rachel was feeling that, and she sat on tenterhooks, waiting for Puck's reply.

"Just figured you might get what its like to miss something you never had." Rachel reread that text several times. She sighed.

"I do know that feeling. I also know what its like to be so disappointed that you want to ream your car into a pole. I came to C'bus because I had an opportunity to get away from that, just for a little while. You learn to distract yourself, and then the gaping hole in your chest starts to heal itself." Rachel replied. She felt like a particular brand of horrible. Rachel prided herself in not breaking her word, and as she sat, waiting to see if Puck would reply to her, she realised just how much this particular promise had meant to her.

* * *

The interview had gone really, really well. The journalist conducting the interview had been very sweet, and totally taken in by Rachel's sugar cookies, and the awesome Italian coffee that Jet had made, (Italian dad, American mom: it explained how Jet managed the genetic jackpot of gorgeous auburn hair, but also managed to get a deep tan) and after that, it had been on Jesse and Christian to charm the pants off of her. It was safe to say they succeeded.

"You're coming to the preview night, aren't you? We're hoping for a glowing review!" Rachel said, after insisting that she take home the last of the sugar cookies.

"I'll make sure it's me. I gotta say; you guys have been doing a lot to get yourselves some good publicity. I can't wait to see the show!" She replied, before heading out the door. Bridget waited until the main door to the studio closed.

"I think it's safe to say we rocked this bitch!" Jet said. Rachel nodded as she checked her phone (she was always sure to have it on her now, after everything with Puck).

"Ooh, Josie sent me a text. She said that you guys should come over, because she's starting to put the programme together, and she said we can pick ugly photos of the people we don't like." Rachel said.

"Sounds good to me." Jet said. Rachel sent a text back.

"I told her we'd grab Thai on the way home, and she also said that it's cool if you guys all want to stay the night. She and Leon are taking the baby out early for some shindig with her side of the family, and I'll have the house to myself all day." Rachel said.

"Any night I'm not at home with mother dearest is good by me." Jet said.

"I'm not teaching tomorrow, so I'm in." Christian suggested. Rachel looked at Jesse.

"Oh come on! I'm practically a part of the furniture. Of course I'm in." Jesse said.

"Sounds good. If you want, I'll go to Thai orders, and Christian, would you mind doing a clothes run with Jet and Jesse?" Rachel suggested.

* * *

Rachel stood in the local Thai restaurant, waiting for their order to come through. She grinned when her number was called, and quickly paid and grabbed the plastic bags of food. She dropped a tip into the tip jar, certain to add a business card for the show. Rachel went back to the car and began to drive back to Leon and Josie's. She drove past the theatre where they'd be performing _Spring Awakening_, and nearly caused a car accident. She parked the car, and took a photo of the promotional poster, before speeding back home.

"Guys, guys! Look what I just drove past!" She called out as she ran into the house. She dumped the food on the kitchen table and thrust her phone at Christian. Jesse and Jet quickly crowded around to see.

"That is so cool!" Jesse said.

"Yeah, its cool, but you guys should know that the theatre does that for every show that's on there." Jet said.

"Hush you! It's the first time it's ever happened for me! Let me be excited!" Rachel said. Jet raised her hands in defeat. Rachel began to dole out food.

"Ok, green curry is Jesse's, beef massaman is for you Christian, there's jasmine rice there for both of you. Prawn laksa for you Jet, the chicken pad thai is mine, beef salad and Thai fried rice for Josie and Leon. Fantastic, I didn't mess up the orders." Rachel said.

"Oh yeah, I called Tina to see if she wanted to come over, but her rents are in town, so she has to like, spend time with them." Jet said. Rachel nodded.

* * *

"You so have to use that photo Josie!" Jet said, pointing to one of the candid shots of _The Bitch of Living_ (because he was such a huge Michael Jackson fan, Jill had worked in a spin and crotch grab, MJ style for Christian). Josie nodded and marked the file for use.

"Oh, also, use that head shot for Stephen" Jesse pointed out. Josie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, you said we could pick ugly photos for the people we don't like." Jesse defended himself.

"Yeah, I did, but with a cast as good looking as you all are, and then one dud photo in a programme designed by Rachel's cousin, who do you think will wear the brunt of it?" Josie pointed out.

"True. Ok, fine, but don't use the very best one of him!" Jesse conceded.

"Now that I can do!" Josie replied. She flicked over to a photo of Jet and Christian singing together.

"I don't care what you say, I love this one and I'm using it." Josie said. She added the file to the list for photos to use.

"And that one." Rachel said, pointing to a shot of the group in _The Song of Purple Summer._

"Absolutely." Josie replied. Rachel's phone started to play an unnamed Kiss song.

"I'll be back in one second." Rachel said. She ran out into the hallway and answered the phone.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked. She listened to the shallow breathing on the phone.

"Quinn just gave me the DVD of the last sonogram." Puck said quietly.

"Oh Noah." Rachel breathed. She slid down the wall to sit down.

"Did you watch it?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yep." He said. He let out a low groan.

"Run" Rachel said.

"What?" he asked.

"You're hurting so badly that it's turned into anger. You want to break everything around you there is to break, including yourself. So go run. Run until all you can concentrate on is making sure that you keep breathing in and out. After that, do pushups until all you can feel is the lead in your arms. Just keep pushing your body until it gives up on you. After that, you'll be so tired you can sleep. It's not a permanent cure, but the physical exhaustion you'll experience is enough that the gaping hole in your chest is nothing by comparison, at least for a little while." Rachel said. She heard him take a deep breath over the phone.

"Thanks Rachel." He said.

"And Noah?" Rachel said quietly.

"I care." She added, before she hung up. She took a moment to clear her head and walked back into Josie's study.

"Well, we established we wouldn't use this picture." Jet said, pointing out a shot of Tina mid song, her face contorted in an uncomfortable looking knot.

"Agreed." Rachel said.

"Who was that on the phone, Rach?" Josie asked in an offhanded manner.

"Noah," Rachel replied, hoping her answer sounded equally as offhand.

"Wait, as in Puck, from Glee?" Jesse asked. Rachel nodded.

"Hang on, that's the dark and brooding Jew, isn't it? Not the dopey puppy one?" Jet asked.

"Your words, not mine." Rachel said.

"Why is he calling you? Aren't you with Finn?" Jesse asked. Rachel sighed.

"He's calling me because he's still dealing with giving up his kid for adoption. I tried to do the right thing and told him I'd be there for him. And as for Finn? No, we're not together right now. I haven't spoken to him since I got to Columbus." Rachel said.

"I'm calling gay best friend rights here, and I'm telling you what I think." Jesse said. Rachel nodded.

"I don't think you and Finn are right for each other. By rights, you should be pining for him while you're away, and by the way you're making things sound, you haven't thought about him once while you've been away. Seems like all your focus is on Puck, a guy that isn't even that nice to you. That should tell you something." Jesse said.

"He was the first one who wanted to kick your ass after the egging." Rachel commented. Jesse paled.

"Don't tell me that. He could kill me. Another valid point for the Puck argument; in the video debacle, you guys looked way better together than you and Finn did." Jesse added.

"Besides, from everything you and Tina have told me, this Finn guy seems like a bit of a flake. You need somebody who has just as strong a personality as you do, because really, you have a tiny tendency towards insanity." Jet added. They all looked over at Christian.

"Straight guy perspective?" Rachel asked.

"Here's the thing. I don't know the guy, but he doesn't seem like somebody who likes appearing weak. He's gotta be really hurting to call you, Berrycakes. That's gotta clue you in." Christian said.

"And he's really, really good looking." Josie said. Rachel raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's an important factor to consider." Josie defended. Leon stuck his head through the doorframe.

"Guys, I just thought I'd tell you that I put the air mattresses in Rachel's room." He said. His slightly off key whistling could be heard going down the hallway.

"See. I certainly didn't marry him for his musical prowess." Josie said triumphantly. Jet looked over at Rachel.

"Hey Rach?" Jet said charmingly.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked. Jet came up and rested her head on Rachel's knee

"Can I give you bangs?" She asked. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"I'm good at cutting hair! Please?" Rachel pondered her words for a few seconds.

"Fine." Jet clapped her hands and pulled her to the bathroom.

* * *

Rachel let out a tiny groan when she heard tiny baby feet in her room, and a high-pitched squeal of

"Waaayyyy!" She opened her eyes and saw a diaper clad Stella standing next to the bed.

"Hi gorgeous." She said thickly, before picking the baby up and pulling her into bed.

"Now wake Jesse up. Give him kisses." She instructed. She tickled the baby lightly, eliciting a giggle, before settling Stella on Jesse's chest. Rachel giggled as Stella began to leave slobbery kisses on Jesse's face.

"Rachel!" Jesse groaned. His hands came up to steady the baby.

"Yes dad?" She answered sweetly. Jesse sat up carefully, keeping the baby with him (despite his earlier hesitations, Stella had taken a shining to Jesse almost instantly, and Jesse often found her crawling onto his lap when he came to visit Rachel, and had become pretty good with Stella as a result).

"We should probably take her downstairs." Rachel said quietly. She stood up and grabbed Stella, and she and Jesse quietly made their way downstairs.

"Sorry guys, she just took off. I was going to come get her, but I heard Rachel talking to her and figured it was ok." Josie said. She handed them both coffee.

"It's all good. She's pretty awesome." Jesse said. Josie put Stella into her high chair and started feeding her breakfast.

"We think we hit the jackpot on her." Josie replied.

* * *

"So, other than the sitz probe tonight, we pretty much have the day to ourselves, right?" Jet asked.

"What are you thinking?" Christian asked, spying the look on Josie's face.

"Oh, would you relax? I was just going to suggest that because we all have the day off rehearsals in the day time; that it might be nice to get some sun in. Josie and Leon have a wicked pool." Jet said.

"Fine with me." Jesse said.

Rachel looked out the window at the boys, who were already in the pool. She joined Jet in the bathroom, who gave her coconut oil.

"It has sunscreen in it, you won't get skin cancer." Jet said instantly.

"It's not that, surprisingly. I have the same stuff." Rachel said. Jet looked at her.

"Then what?" Jet asked. Rachel adjusted her bikini top, and started to rub oil on her tummy.

"I'll be doing partial nudity in a period piece in just over a week. I don't think Wendla would have little white triangles on her boobs." Rachel started. Realisation dawned on Jet's face.

"Ah. Come on, babe, we've all seen them. I know Jesse won't care, and I'm about ninty percent certain Christian won't." Jet said reassuringly. Rachel looked at Jet imploringly.

"Oh fine. But only because I don't like getting those little white lines." Jet said. Rachel smiled and hugged her. Rachel washed her hands, and plunked her wide brimmed hat on her head, and added Jackie O sunglasses. The girls made their way into the pool area and laid their towels over the deckchairs. Rachel lay on her tummy, and observed Jet do the same thing.

"May as well go for maximum impact. My phone will beep every 10 minutes, so we know to swap sides." She said. Rachel nodded, and reached back to undo her top.

Jet let out a groan when her phone beeped.

"Over we go. Just act natural. They probably won't even notice if we don't say anything." Jet whispered. Rachel shrugged. They both flipped over, and Rachel put her hat over her face before removing her bikini top and lying back down.

"Most guys would pay to see that sight!" Christian called out teasingly. Jet sat up.

"Well, then I guess you should appreciate that you're getting it for free." She shot back.

"Any particular reason for it?" Jesse asked.

"My tan needs to be even, and I can't use make up to do that onstage, because it'll get all over my white dress. Jet just wanted to get back to nature." Rachel called out from under her hat.

"So I shouldn't have taken a photo of that and texted it out to every male in your phone, _Gossip Girl _style?" Jesse asked. Rachel sat up abruptly.

"St. James, I will MURDER you!" she screeched.

"Oh relax Rachel, as if I would." Jesse said.

"Do you not want loverboy to see you in your bronzed up glory?" Jet asked.

"Oh my goodness. I do not have a loverboy." Rachel said.

"But if you sent that text you could. I've seen the photos on Facebook. Puckerman is premium quality man candy." Jet said.

"He's not a piece of meat! He's a person, who is going through an incredibly difficult time! For all I know he's snapped back into his chromosomally challenged ways, and if he got a text message of that nature, the picture would probably end up splayed all over the walls of my high school. Can we please drop it?" Rachel asked. She lay back down and her phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hi Berry."

"How are you, Noah?" She asked. Before she could hear his response, Jet shouted out;

"Oh my god Rachel! Would you put a top on? I can't believe you'd tan topless!" Rachel shot Jet a dirty look.

"Sorry about that. You were saying?" She said into the phone, as she moved away from the group.

"Are you really tanning topless?" Puck asked.

"I might be. What's it to you?" Rachel replied. She couldn't help but feel slightly flattered that he'd ask.

"It's not what I'd expect from you. Want to send me a photo, just so I can have proof that you're not a total prude?" Noah asked. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Noah, I'm far from a prude. You and I both know you aren't calling to discuss choices regarding my personal life. What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"I just wanted to say thanks for your advice the other night." He said.

"Not a problem, Noah. I'm glad I could be of help." Rachel said.

"You'd be of more help if you'd send me that picture." Puck said hopefully.

"Not going to happen. You'll just have to use your imagination." Rachel said.

"You just said an incredibly dangerous thing." Puck replied cheekily.

"I'm going now. If you need me, you have my number." Rachel said, hanging up the phone. She stalked back to her deck chair.

"Not a word." She said, before lying back down on her stomach.

* * *

The afternoon spent in the sun had been exactly what they needed. They were sitting on the back patio, eating sorbet when Christian checked the time.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Don't like, stress or anything, but you know that sitz probe thing. Meeting the band, having to sing all night, et cetera, et cetera?" He asked. Rachel nodded.

"What about it?" She asked.

"Just wanted to let you know that it starts in fifteen minutes." He said casually. Rachel shot out of her seat.

"Crap! We have to get Tina as well!" She said. Jesse looked equally as panicked. They all jumped up and ran around to get dressed.

Rachel flipped through her closet furiously, searching for a dress.

"That one!" Jet said, pointing to a white strapless sundress.

"Ooh, I can wear it with my bikini underneath. Good thinking 99!" Rachel said, pulling the dress out and stepping into it. Rachel twisted the front of her hair off her face, slicked on some lip gloss and shoved her feet into a pair of brown gladiator sandals. She added a brown belt to her waist and tossed her essentials (keys, lip gloss, wallet, phone, camera and folder of sheet music) into a straw tote. Jet had thrown on a pair of denim shorts, purple flip flops, and a sliced up _Bad Romance_ top that she knotted at her hip and picked up her oversize handbag.

"Ok, let's move." Jet cried. Rachel made a short pit stop to the refrigerator for water bottles and locked the door. She jumped into the back of Christian's car.

"You know the way to Tina's?" She asked. He nodded and sped off. Rachel quickly pulled her phone out and dialled Tina.

"Hey T! We're only just leaving my place now, so it would be really great if you could be waiting out the front of your place for us? We're in Christian's car!" Rachel said. A few minutes later, Tina was in the back of Christian's car, and he was driving off as she shut the door and put her seatbelt on.

"Oh, we are so late." Tina said.

"We'll be fine. I'm always late, and Mason's never done anything about it." Jet said reassuringly.

"Jet, he nearly threw you out of _Annie Get Your Gun _last year." Christian pointed out.

"Ok, Christian, please focus on not killing us, and Jet, I am singing the first damn song. I need to get there, preferably in time to warm up! I am allowed to stress!" Rachel said. Christian parked. They ran into the studio, and slid into the back in time for most of warm ups. Rachel cringed at the dirty look that Mason shot them as she pulled her phone out of her bag to put onto silent.

"Here we go guys. We'll run the songs in order, and if you aren't performing, please be quiet. If you need to talk, just head outside. Ok, Rachel, take it away." Sean said. Rachel pulled out her sheet music and began to follow it as she started singing _Mama Who Bore Me._ That number didn't take long to perfect, because it was pretty much as the sheet music dictated, but the reprise took about ten minutes to sort out, with the changes that Martine and Sean had made to it. Rachel took out her phone and logged onto Twitter.

**Berrycakes ****at our sitz probe. Thanks to maninthemirror's driving skills we made it on time C=**

Rachel closed her eyes. Jesse and the boys really did sound fantastic in _All That's Known_. She laughed as Christian did his best not to dance as the band worked through _The Bitch of Living._ She stood up with the girls and moved in for _My Junk_, after which, the group moved into _Touch Me._ The rest of the group filed out to take a quick break as Rachel and Jesse worked through _The Word of Your Body._ Rachel took a seat and grinned as she saw Tina and Jet take control and tear up _The Dark I Know Well_. She pulled her phone out.

**Berrycakes**** Jetfire cc_tina it is an honour to hear you sing**

The workshopping of that number took a little longer. The girls filed outside while _The Mirror-Blue Night_ was workshopped, and after working through _I Believe_, Sean called for a ten minute break.

"I can't believe that we've been at this for two hours already." Rachel commented. Jet rolled her eyes.

"I can. I'm freaking starving." She commented. Her eyes lit up.

"Hey, Christian!" She called out. He came over.

"Seeings how like, you die in a minute, you up for a food run?" She asked.

He shrugged.

"What's in it for me?" He asked. Jet pondered.

"My eternal love and devotion?" She offered.

"You gave me that during _Jesus Christ Superstar _when I snuck you into your house after the cast party with the hunch punch." He said.

"And I got caught, so you didn't hold up your end of the bargain! I let you see my boobs today! C'mon Chris! Please?" She asked, pouting.

"Don't you act like me seeing you in various states of undress is unusual! I've helped you change backstage twice! I'll go, but only because I want food." He said. Jet cheered. She ran over to Tina and Rachel.

"He said he'd go on a food run." She said triumphantly.

"Yeah, it's a shame that I'm singing in every single one of the songs in the second act. Let's just hit a café up afterwards." Rachel said. Jet stroked her chin.

"Meaning I won't have to go home for longer. I like your thinking. Christian! WAIT!" She called out. She had a quick conversation with him.

"Ok, we're going to the 24 hour café after rehearsals. Quick girls, jump in." She said, holding up her phone. She took a quick shot and TwitPic'ed it.

**Jetfire ****Berrycakes cc_tina can sitz my probe any day #theatrejoke**

They quickly ran back into rehearsals. Rachel fought back tears as she listened to Jet and Christian sing _Don't Do Sadness/Blue Wind_. To stop feeling like such a loser she looked down at her phone and headed back to Twitter

**Berrycakes**** Jetfire maninthemirror you both are freaks! Bringing me to tears in a rehearsal**

She and Jesse moved over to sing _The Guilty Ones. _Getting that number right had taken more time than expected, and Rachel could sense that some of the group were getting a little bit sick of the rehearsal. She shook that off, and stood behind Jesse as he ran through the solo of _Left Behind_, sure to join in on the chorus parts. To alleviate her frustrations at the people whispering, she returned to her phone.

**Berrycakes ****SuchARadical no words for how inspiring it is to sing w/you! ILY**

_Totally Fucked _was such a key number to the piece that they spent close to half an hour perfecting it.

Jesse sat down with her and they sat quietly as the band worked through the reprise of _The Word of Your Body_. There were a few timing issues, so Rachel sat patiently as they worked through them. She grabbed Jesse's hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. Sean was visibly frustrated with the members of the cast that kept talking, so he ordered anybody who couldn't keep a lid on it to get outside, and then he asked Rachel to move forward so that they could work through _Whispering._ Rachel nodded. _Whispering _didn't take long to perfect, because of its simplistic instrumentation, but when Rachel turned around, she was pleased to see that Jet, Jesse, Christian and Tina had all waited for her. She smiled at them. Jesse and Christian joined her for _Those You've Known_ (they were keen to get on with it, and just work through and get it right), before the group filed back in meekly to work through _The Song of Purple Summer._

"Ok, now, as you know, we have bump in on Monday. If you all show up and lend a hand, it shouldn't take long, because we don't have that big a set. After that we have Monday night to rehearse in the space, then Tuesday tech run, Wednesday dress run, before a Thursday preview and we open Friday night! I can see some of you are really unfocussed, and quite frankly, if I see any of that unprofessional behaviour in my rehearsals next week, I'll ask you to leave. This is your warning." Mason said seriously. The group nodded, and they quickly filed out. Mason snagged Jesse and Rachel before they left.

"Ok guys, I need to let you know about a costume change. Rachel, we can't have the bra sewn into the dress because it ends up looking like it has tumours, and it'll look ugly onstage in the hayloft scene. We're going to have you wear a normal one, and then take it off before going onstage, ok?" Mason said. Rachel nodded.

"So all the time we spent practicing undoing her bra was for nothing?" Jesse asked.

"Sorry kid. There was also too big a risk that something would go wrong onstage. That's show biz." Mason said. Jesse and Rachel filed out and got into Christian's car.

Rachel ended up sneaking into Leon and Josie's house at nearly one am, after spending hours in the local twenty four hour café with cast mates.

* * *

If you could use one word to describe tech run, it would have to be tedious. Mike levels need to be checked, lighting cues tightened, and the stage management team need to make sure that they're getting all the prompts.

"Sorry guys, I'm going to have to get you to stay like that." Karen called out apologetically.

"That's cool!" Jesse called out. He was lying on top of Rachel, both of them in various states of undress. Karen and Mason were working with the lighting designer to tidy up all the lighting cues for _I Believe_ and as such, needed the cast to stay pretty much still and quiet on the set.

"Hey Jesse." Rachel whispered.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I'm really glad I'm doing this with you. I wouldn't want it to be anyone else." Rachel whispered to him. Jesse shot her a boyish grin.

"Love you Berrycakes." He whispered.

"Love you too." She replied, pecking his lips quickly.

* * *

Dress run had gone according to plan. The morning papers had an absolutely raving review of _Spring Awakening _in them. Rachel ran around and hugged everyone.

"Chookas!" She said, before pulling Jesse into a tight embrace.

"You're going to be amazing." Jesse whispered to her.

"And I expect nothing less from you!" She replied. She quickly went and hugged Christian, before running back into the dressing room she shared with Jet, Tina and Gwen.

"Rachel, the costume is already onstage." Karen assured her.

"Thanks Karen! You're the best!" Rachel called out from underneath Jet's hands.

Rachel was adjusting her lipstick when Mason came through.

"Ok, guys, its twenty minutes til the show starts, I want you onstage." He said. He ran a quick focus exercise with them, and then told them they'd be brilliant, before ushering them backstage.

Rachel was adding the last squirt of hairspray to her hair (those bangs would NOT be getting into her eyes) and began to adjust her first costume (period style underwear, and the traditional black thigh high socks) when the call came over.

"Good evening cast and crew of _Spring Awakening_. This is your five minute call. I repeat; this is your five minute call." Karen's voice rang out over the speakers. Rachel took the opportunity to have a final sip of water, and a nervous wee. She stood in the wings, and saw that some of the cast had taken to the stage, and were playing with balls and hand games, as per the directions. A glimmer of excitement went through her as the lights went down and the typical warning about taking video of the performance came over. Rachel saw Jet carefully move the dress on the stage. Rachel took a reassuring breath and moved onto the stage, slowly allowing herself to become Wendla Bergmann. She moved to down stage centre, and slowly began to inspect her body in an invisible mirror.

_Mama who bore me  
Mama who gave me  
No way to handle things  
Who made me so bad_

_Mama, the weeping  
Mama, the angels  
No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem_

_Some pray that, one day, Christ will come a-callin  
They light a candle, and hope that it glows  
And some just lie there, crying for him to come and find them  
But when he comes, they don't know how to go_

_Mama who bore me  
Mama who gave me  
No way to handle things  
Who made me so sad_

_Mama, the weeping  
Mama, the angels  
No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem_

Rachel poured her own maternal confusions into the scene between Wendla and her mother. She quickly moved to dress in the white shift, and moved to sit underneath the raise with the other girls as the boys came on.

Rachel found herself throwing herself deeper and deeper into each scene. The girlish joy she experienced in _My Junk _was exhilarating, and Rachel poured lust and longing into _Touch Me._ She grinned at Jesse at the end of the first act.

"It's never gone so well." She whispered. He nodded.

Rachel kept the energy up for the second act, many in the audience shifting uncomfortably when she screamed to her mother that she didn't want to go with the doctor. The hope that radiated through her at the end of _The Song of Purple Summer_ was tangible, and the applause that came from the audience had never felt so deserved.

* * *

"Rachel! Rachel!" Mason called out. She walked over to him.

"The mayor of Columbus and his wife came to see the show. They said they'd like to talk to someone about it. Do you mind having a chat with them? They're on the set now." Mason said.

"That's fine." Rachel replied. She took off the costume, handed her shift to one of the stage management crew so the stage could be redressed, and quickly threw on her silk dressing gown before heading down to speak with the mayor and his wife.

When Rachel returned to the dressing room, it was empty. Clearly all the girls had done their thing and cleared out. Rachel pulled out a make up wipe, but before she could begin to use it, she burst into tears. She was sobbing uncontrollably, and she had no idea why. When she felt somebody's warm arms pull her into a tight embrace, she didn't hesitate in letting them pull her close. The smell of their perfume was oddly familiar, but Rachel assumed it was Gwen or Karen that had come through. Eventually, as her tears subsided, Rachel was handed a glass of water in her gold star glass.

"Drink this." Rachel jumped.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded of Shelby Corcoran.

"Jesse asked me to come and see the show. I had no idea you were in it as well." Shelby said. Rachel nodded and took a sip of the water.

"You were absolutely fantastic. It was like you were born to play the part." Shelby said. Rachel gave her a polite smile.

"Thank you." She turned back to the mirror to remove her make up, and noticed Shelby standing awkwardly near the doorframe.

"Why did you hug me?" Rachel asked. Shelby shrugged.

"You needed it." She replied. Rachel turned back to the mirror.

"Look, I know you're disappointed with how things turned out, but you have to trust that it's for the best…" Shelby started.

"Get out." Rachel snapped icily.

"Excuse me?" Shelby asked, shocked.

"You heard me. If you think you have the right to tell me how I feel, and what is best for me, then you need to leave." Rachel said.

"What do you mean?" Shelby asked.

"I am not disappointed Shelby. I'm angry. I am so bitterly angry with you. My life was just fine, and then you came waltzing into it, and made me think that I could have everything I ever dreamed of, and then you managed to bring me back to reality with a shuddering halt. Did it really not occur to you in the months you had Jesse spy on me, that just maybe, I might have moved on from diapers and teething. The fact that you used a high school student for your espionage probably should have clued you into that! So yes, Shelby, I'm angry with you. I'm angry that you broke my heart and replaced me with the offspring of Quinn Fabray. I never expected to get a mother. I always saw myself as a Disney princess; my mother was long gone and I was kind of ok with that. But then you wormed your way into my heart and ripped out a piece of me. You said that we could never have funny little stories together, like my dads and the water, but you never gave us a chance. You never got to see the real me, because you were so busy measuring me against some impossible standard!" Rachel vented. She sat down and took a deep breath.

"I screwed up big Rachel. When we were negotiating the surrogacy contract, your parents suggested an open adoption. I refused. I thought it would be best if I gave birth to you, and then let you be. I convinced myself that you were never really mine. I don't know you at all, and the only person I have to blame for that is me. I own that mistake. I see you; Rachel, and I see the amazing young lady you have become. I have no right to worm myself into your life now that I can see what I gave up. You are brilliant, Rachel. The second you opened your mouth on stage, I wanted to stand on my seat and shout to the rooftop that I made you, that you were mine. But I can't do that. I created you; but you are the extraordinary human being you are despite me, not because of me. So I want you, more than anything on this earth, but I have absolutely no right and no reason to expect you to want me." Shelby said.

Rachel looked over at Shelby, who was slumped in at Tina's dressing table.

"I shouldn't feel anything for you." Rachel started.

"I mean, you were my live in incubator, and since then, all you've done is set me up with a boy, and made me a costume. You're no different to the Jewish sewing lady at dancing. Right then, I had no idea who was holding, but suddenly everything became ok." Rachel gave Shelby a slight smile.

"If we're going to talk about rights, then really, I have no right to you. I have two wonderful fathers, which is far more than many other people I know, and they mean the world to me. The thing is, no matter how effeminate they may act when a roach crosses the threshold of our home, neither of them can be my mother. We're at the crossroads Shelby. We both want what we have no right to, but speaking for myself, I can say that I'm prepared to open myself up to love more, and to more love. So you need to make a decision, Shelby. I can't let you keep breaking my heart. Right here, and right now, are you in, or are you out? If you walk away now, I might be able to forgive you, but mincemeat my heart again and I won't." Rachel said. She took a deep breath, and turned back to the mirror, removing her tear stained stage makeup; taking particular care to clean out the heavy foundation from her ears.

"You're a lot to walk away from, Rachel." Shelby said. Rachel froze. She wasn't sure she liked the sound of what she was hearing, but she forced herself to accept whatever decision came.

"If I were a stronger or smarter woman, maybe I'd walk away." She said. Rachel turned to face her.

"But I'm neither smart nor strong. I'm here, Rachel, for as long as you want me." Shelby said. Emotion surged through Rachel. She burst into a fresh wave of tears and launched herself at Shelby. Shelby wrapped her arms around her daughter gratefully.

"Its good to have you back, baby." Shelby whispered. Rachel clung to her and sobbed harder. Shelby pulled back and looked at Rachel.

"This is more than just happiness, right?" She asked. Rachel shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm happy because of you, but I'm so sad and I don't know why." She choked out. Shelby hugged her again. Her eye was caught by Rachel's neat rack of costumes, particularly the stained chemise Rachel wore in _Those You've Known._ Everything clicked for Shelby. She sighed quietly, and helped Rachel to move to the couch in the dressing room.

"I know what's wrong." Shelby murmured. Rachel looked at her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You've just thrown yourself on an emotional rollercoaster, and you're struggling to get off. You need to learn how to control your character's emotions, not let them consume you. You're a method actor, aren't you?" Shelby asked. Rachel shrugged.

"I don't adhere to one particular school of acting, but the work of Stanislavsky and Stella Adler has been revolutionary to my craft." Rachel replied.

"It takes time, but you learn control. Don't worry baby, it happens to the best of us from time to time." Shelby assured her. She stood up.

"Get dressed. There's only one certain cure for post performance blues." Shelby said. Rachel looked at her, wide-eyed.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Ice cream." Shelby said simply. She saw the hesitation on Rachel's face.

"Sorbet works just as well." Rachel smiled and stood to dress.

* * *

Rachel and Shelby sat in a booth at the local ice creamery. So far conversation had been in fairly safe territory, with Rachel talking about the highs and lows of putting _Spring Awakening_ together. Shelby poked at her cookies and cream ice cream.

"Rachel, I have a question for you, but it might be a little bit hard for you to answer." Shelby cautioned. Rachel nodded.

"What did you mean when you said I'd replaced you with the offspring of Quinn Fabray?" Shelby asked. Rachel coloured slightly and poked and her strawberry and kiwi sorbet.

"My life has been a series of competitions with Quinn. She was the first one to get boobs, and to get her period. I by contrast, only got my period last year, and spent the better part of the time leading up to becoming a woman being rushed to gynaecologic specialists by my parents, only to have confirmed what I'd been telling them since I was thirteen, I have a slim build, and I'm a dancer, and getting my period late was perfectly normal." Rachel rambled.

"Sorry, I tend go on tangents. Quinn got to go on Pointe first; not that it even matters, because she went and became a cheerleader." Rachel added.

"Don't cheerleaders make you sick? Point your toes!" Shelby interjected.

"Oh, I know right. Quinn got to be the popular one. She got a boyfriend before me. The one thing I had over her was glee, and she had to go join that too, and forced me to fight tooth and nail for the solos I'd earned. Quinn always managed to go one better than me. Her boyfriend kissed me when he was still with her, but she managed to get pregnant by another guy. I dated that other guy for a while, but she of course managed to have a greater hold on him. It's like no matter what I do, she manages to do it a little better than me; so when Noah told me you'd adopted the baby, naturally I saw that as Quinn replacing me once again." Rachel explained.

"Wow." Shelby said.

"I didn't think you'd want the answer to that." Rachel said.

"Here's the thing." Shelby started.

"I have Beth. Beth is my gorgeous, smooshy little baby. I love Beth, and I know you know that. While I get to have experiences with her that I will never get with you, I do not love her better than you, and she is not a replacement for the you I never got to have." Shelby flipped her wallet open. In the photo section was a photo of Beth from the hospital, and a picture that had once been Jesse and Rachel, with Jesse hastily cut out.

"I always planned on loving you from afar." Shelby said.

"What, were you going to be one of those crazy fan types that save a copy of every newspaper article I was ever mentioned in, and sees my every show?" Rachel joked. Shelby blushed.

"The only reason that's funny is because it's true!" Shelby admitted.

"When I first started looking for you, I tried to prove to Jesse that my mother simply had to be Patty Lu Pone." Rachel told her. Shelby chuckled.

"I hope I'm an acceptable alternative." Shelby said.

"Oh yeah. I can deal with a mom who looks like she's a twenty two year old Idina Menzel clone. Face it Shelby, in the words of fellow glee club member Noah Puckerman, you're a MILF." Rachel teased.

* * *

Josie and Leon had left Stella with Josie's parents and come to see the Saturday matinee. Both raved to Rachel about how fantastic the show was.

Rachel walked out of stage door after the Saturday night show with Tina.

"You were both incredible!" Rachel and Tina turned around.

"Mr. Schue?" Tina called out. She was right. There were Will Schuester and Emma Pillsbury in the flesh.

"Congratulations, both of you." Ms. Pillsbury said warmly, handing them both bunches of flowers.

"Thank you." Rachel said, accepting hugs from both of them.

"How did you even know we were performing?" Rachel asked.

"Quinn sent me a text message asking me if I knew about it, and then Emma saw your article in the newspaper. It must be nice being interviewed by somebody other than Jacob Ben Israel." Mr. Schue said.

"It was. Wait, Quinn asked you about us?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. Is that really so surprising?" Mr. Schue asked. Rachel shrugged.

"Frankly, Mr. Schue, yes, it is. She still draws pornographic pictures of me, and she did make the GList." Rachel said.

"We had lunch with her the other day and she was perfectly nice, though, right?" Tina pointed out. Rachel nodded.

"True." She said with a yawn.

"I'm really sorry, but I need to take you home T. I'm exhausted." Rachel said.

"It was so good of you to make the effort to come." Rachel said to her teachers. She and Tina made the way to the car, and Rachel silently drove Tina home.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Rachel said to Tina. Tina shrugged.

"Sounds good to me. Night Berrycakes." She said, before closing the car door. Rachel stumbled home and flopped into bed, and managed to sleep until 11am the next day.

* * *

Rachel pulled the tissues from the neckline of her costume.

"You know when you just have a good feeling about something?" Rachel said.

"Yeah?" Jet replied.

"I have a really, really good feeling about tonight." Rachel said.

"So, remind me, why are we here again?" Santana asked.

"We're here because we're good teammates." Quinn said firmly.

"Since when do you care about being buddy, buddy with Rachel?" Santana asked.

"Since about the same time you and Brittany announced your undying love for each other." Quinn replied.

"Oh come on Santana, don't be so bitter. We all know you were the first to jump at a chance to get out of Lima for the night." Matt said.

"What the fuck? Jesse St. James is in this? He's playing the male lead!" Puck growled. Mike and Quinn each grabbed one of his arms to restrain him from storming backstage and tearing his head off.

"Sh, it's starting!" Finn whispered. The boys had to stifle their laughter at all the references to masturbation, and there was much rib digging down their aisle. Matt and Mike couldn't help but sit a little straighter at the sweet and casual way that Rachel related with the girls onstage.

Rachel carefully stretched her foot behind and over her head. She engaged her core to keep from falling over.

_Touch me, all silent  
Tell me, please, all is forgiven  
Consume my wine  
Consume my mind  
I'll tell you how, how the winds sigh_

The choreography had the ensemble laying on the floor, the girls throwing a fan kick before running their hands down their torsos.

_Touch me, just try it  
Now, there, that's it, God, that's heaven  
I'll love your light  
I'll love you right  
We'll wander down where the sins cry_

Rachel rolled across the floor, before rising and throwing her heart and soul into the remaining choreography

_Touch me, just like that  
Now lower down, where the sins lie_

Rachel stood against the pole of the raise, her hands running across her body, head tilted back

_Love me, just for a bit  
We'll wander down, where the winds sigh_

_Where the winds sigh  
Where the winds sigh_

Rachel let her body slide up and down the pole before disappearing into the darkness provided underneath the raise.

"Well, I'll be. Who knew Stubbles had it in her?" Santana whispered.

Finn leaned forward when he saw Jesse lean his head against Rachel's chest. He found himself nodding along to the dialogue. A collective gasp spread down the line of Glee clubbers when they saw the way that Wendla and Melchior attacked each other's lips. Jaws dropped when they saw a hand snake up a skirt to remove underwear, and there was the sound of several people drawing breath when Wendla's dress was undone onstage. Wendla's groan echoed throughout the theatre as the lights went down.

"Are we sure that's Rachel? Like really, are we sure?" Santana asked. She flipped through the programme.

"Yep, it's her." She said.

"I can't believe she's doing all that with Jesse." Puck muttered.

"What was that?" Mike asked Puck.

"She's kind of awesome." Puck said. Mike nodded.

"Both of them are." Matt said.

"It's really pretty, but where are the springs?" Brittany asked. The lights went down for the second act.

* * *

Rachel stood under the spotlight. For whatever reason, _Whispering _came particularly easily to Rachel that night, and she felt a few tears slip down her cheeks. It wasn't the first time she'd cried that night. She'd sobbed her heart out during _Left Behind._

_Mystery__  
__Home alone on a school night__  
__Harvest moon over the blue land__  
__Summer longing on the wind_

_Had a sweetheart on his knees__  
__So faithful and adoring__  
__And he touched me. And I let him love me.__  
__So let that be my story_

_Listening__  
__For the hope, for the new life__  
__Something beautiful, a new chance__  
__Hear its whispering__  
__There again_

Rachel continued with the scene. She let loose blood curdling screams as she was dragged away by the doctor.

Puck looked over at Quinn. He knew he'd felt a little uncomfortable when Rachel had been talking how excited she was when she realised she was having a baby.

Rachel hightailed it to her dressing room, and threw off her costume as she went. She quickly tossed on the next costume. She dropped the white shift in the wings for her to change back into, and then found Christian. She watched Jesse wander the graveyard. It was time. They both switched their lights on and moved onstage.

Quinn gave a squeak when Rachel walked back onstage. She was wearing the same little white number she'd been in at the start of the show, but this time, the lower abdomen had a huge red stain on it. She dug her nails into Puck's arm as she watched Moritz and Wendla persuade Melchior into continuing to live

Moritz stood over Melchior's slumped form, lighting with his hand light

_Those you've known__  
__And lost, still walk behind you__  
__All alone__  
__They linger till they find you_

_Without them__  
__The world grows dark around you__  
__And nothing is the same until you know that they have found you_

Wendla stepped up next to Moritz, her light helping bathe Melchior in an eerie glow

**Those you've pained****  
****May carry that still with them****  
****All the same****  
****They whisper: ****"****All forgiven.****"**

**Still your heart says****  
****The shadows bring the starlight****  
****And everything you've ever been is still there in the dark night**

Wendla's soprano began to meld with Melchoir's rich tones

**When the northern wind blows****  
****The sorrows your heart holds****  
****There are those who still know ****  
****They're still home****  
****We're still home**

Though you know  
You've left them far behind  
You walk on by yourself, and not with them 

Still you know  
They will fill your heart and mind  
When they say there's a way through this

Wendla, Moritz and Melchior began to sing together

_**Those you've known**_

_**And lost, still walk behind you**__**  
**__**All alone**__**  
**__**Their song still seems to find you**___

_**They call you**__**  
**__**As if you knew their longing **__**  
**__**They whistle through the lonely wind, the long blue shadows falling**___

All alone  
But still I hear their yearning  
Through the dark, the moon, alone there, burning

The stars too  
They tell of spring returning   
And summer with another wind that no one yet has known

Melchior, Wendla and Moritz's harmonies began to dance over each other, and swim over the audience's head.

Jesse let loose singing

They call me   
Through all things   
Night's falling  
But somehow I go on

You watch me  
Just watch me   
I'm calling  
From longing

Rachel was glad to finally be able to belt in the show

**When the northern wind blows****  
****The sorrows your heart's known ****  
****I believe****  
**  
Christian's deep tones echoed underneath

_Though you known__  
__There's so much more to find __  
__Another dream, another love you'll hold_

_Still you know__  
__To trust your own true mind__  
__On your way you are not alone__  
__There are those who still know_

Melchior sang alone, standing slowly at centre stage

Now they'll walk on my arm through the distant night  
And I won't let them stray from my heart  
Through the wind, through the dark, through the winter light  
I will read all their dreams to the stars

A spotlight slowly began to bathe Melchior in light.

I'll walk with them now  
I'll call on their names  
I'll see their thoughts are known

Not gone   
Not gone   
They walk with my heart 

Wendla's light began to fade

**Not gone**

And I'll never let them go

Moritz gentle began to pull Wendla away

**Not gone****  
**  
I'll never let them go

**Not gone**

Moritz and Wendla's lights had completely faded now, and Melchior's spotlight was at full strength. Moritz and Wendla slowly moved offstage

I'll never let them go  
You watch me  
Just watch me  
I'm calling  
I'm calling   
And one day all will know

With that, Jesse ran offstage

The second Rachel was offstage; she wrenched the chemise over her head, and threw the shift back on. She adjusted it as best she could in the darkness, and listened to Jet's beautiful solo. Jesse gave her a once over, and Rachel quickly and impulsively hugged Jesse and Christian before they walked back onstage.

Ilse smiled at her friends,

_And all shall fade__  
__the flowers of spring__  
__the world and all the sorrows__  
__at the heart of everything_

_but still it stays__  
__the butterfly sings__  
__and opens purple summer__  
__with a flutter of its wings__  
_

The group joined Ilse, all coming together in their confusion and hope

_**the earth will wave with corn**__**  
**__**the grey-fly choir will mourn**__**  
**__**and mares will neigh**__**  
**__**with stallions that they mate**__**  
**__**foals they've borne**___

_**and all shall know the wonder**__**  
**__**of purple summer...**___

_**And yet, I wait**__**  
**__**the swallow brings**__**  
**__**a song to hard to follow**__**  
**__**that no one else can sing**___

_**the fences sway**__**  
**__**the porches swing**__**  
**__**the clouds begins to thunder**__**  
**__**crickets wander, murmuring**_

Melchior slipped onstage quietly, closely flanked by Wendla and Moritz__

_**the earth will wave with corn**__**  
**__**the grey-fly choir will mourn**__**  
**__**and mares will neigh**__**  
**__**with stallions that they mate**__**  
**__**foals they've borne**___

_**and all shall know the wonder**__**  
**__**I will sing the song of purple summer**___

_**and all shall know the wonder**__**  
**__**I will sing the song of purple summer**___

_**all shall know the wonder**__**  
**__**of purple summer...

* * *

**_

"Hey, Rach? There's someone here to see you." Jet said. Rachel turned around. She accepted the hug off Jet.

"I'll be here getting decake faced. Say the word and she's baldie, not blondie." Jet whispered. Rachel nodded. She frowned when she saw who was in the doorway.

"Quinn?" She said. She led Quinn into the hallway, where they'd have a little more privacy.

"You were amazing." Quinn said simply. Rachel smiled.

"Thank you very much." Rachel replied.

"You were heartbreaking in those final few scenes." Quinn said.

"Really? I tried to channel you, actually." Rachel said. Quinn blushed.

"I've been really awful to you." Quinn stated. Rachel didn't argue.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been. I thought I was so superior, even when I was at my lowest point. I'm not. If anything, I'm the inferior one. So this is me saying sorry, and saying I'd like to start again." Quinn said.

"Are you kidding? We've started again! I've never wanted to be your enemy, Quinn." Rachel said.

"So that's one bridge rebuilt." Quinn said. Rachel moved back into the dressing room, and changed into street clothes.

"A bunch of people came tonight. We were wondering if you'd like to hang out. Maybe grab a coffee. Jet, you'd be more than welcome to join us." Quinn said.

"Believe me, I'd love to, but my parents saw the show tonight. I can't wait to see what my mom says about this one." Jet said.

"Record it?" Rachel asked.

"Tempting." Jet replied. She came over and wrapped Rachel in a huge hug.

"You were beautiful tonight." Jet said. Rachel gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Back at you, you outcast whore! Please don't die!" Rachel said. Quinn grabbed a few tissues.

"Brittany will not stop crying." She explained. Rachel nodded. They headed out stage door.

"You just missed Tina. Her parents came tonight, and they're off to dinner now." Mike said.

"You were really great, Rachel, really, really great." Brittany said through her tears.

"I don't even know why I'm crying. It was just really beautiful." Brittany added.

"So, you finally proved you're not a man." Santana said. Rachel frowned.

"Sorry. That was Santana for you were mind blowing. I didn't know you had it in you. It was hot. I had no idea you were so…sexual." Santana said.

"Thank you, I think." Rachel said, giving Santana a hug. She noticed the way that the boys were standing at the door.

"Rachel?" A voice called out. Rachel turned around and smiled.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm off for the night. Some of my VA friends came to watch the show, and we're off to coffee." Jesse said. Rachel noticed the way that the glee boys were approaching. She turned around to them.

"If you touch him, I will kill you." She said savagely. She turned back to him.

"No problems. I'll see you tomorrow." She said. He started to move away.

"Um, what is this?" Rachel asked. She pulled him into a tight embrace.

"You were marvellous tonight." Rachel said to him. Jesse gave her a quick peck on the lips goodbye.

"Love you." He said as he moved toward his waiting friends.

"Love you too, dad!" She called at his retreating form. She turned back to the glee club.

"Seriously Rachel, I think I speak for all of us when I say what the fuck?" Puck said seriously. Rachel shrugged.

"We worked out our issues. There was a lot more to the situation than meets the eye, and now we're tighter than PB and J." Rachel said.

"So you're dating again?" Santana asked. Rachel laughed.

"No way." She said.

"You just kissed him." Finn pointed out.

"I kiss him a lot. It doesn't mean anything." Rachel said simply. She sighed.

"You don't get it. He's lady fabulous." Rachel explained.

"I KNEW it!" Puck shouted. Rachel laughed.

"Come on guys. You can follow me to a café." She said.

* * *

Rachel felt Finn grab her arm before they walked into the 24-hour café that the cast tended to frequent.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked. Rachel nodded. Truth time.

"You were great tonight." Finn started. Rachel smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

"There was that scene. It was before you two did it, and Melchior was talking about being able to hear Wendla's heart, even if he was in a whole room of people." Finn said. Rachel nodded.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but… I don't hear your heart in a crowded room. I think you're awesome, Rach, and I do love you; I'm just not…in love with you." Finn explained.

"Oh thank God." She sighed with relief. She looked at Finn.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." She said. Finn's faced cracked into Rachel's favourite cheeky grin.

"So we're friends?" He asked. Rachel threw her arms around his waist, and rested her head, well, on his belly button, or thereabouts.

"Don't think you're ever getting away from me!" Rachel said. They headed into the café. A waitress approached Rachel.

"We closed up shop and came and saw the show yesterday afternoon. You guys are freaks! Will you sign the poster?" She asked. Rachel nodded.

"Absolutely!" She said. Rachel put her signature on the promotional poster that Tina had given to a waitress weeks ago.

"Ok, so I saw you get every one's drink orders, can we also get a few of the sample platters please? Ooh and I'll need a diet coke." Rachel said to the waitress. The waitress winked.

"I got you under control." Rachel took a seat with the girls, as they watched the boys play pool.

"What was the best part of doing the show?" Quinn asked. Rachel pondered for a second.

"The camaraderie. I feel like I just fit with these people. I don't have to try, and I can just be me, and it's enough. It's the first time I've ever truly felt that way." Rachel said. They thanked the waitress when their drinks were brought over.

"You did you and Finn get together just then?" Brittany asked bluntly over her root beer float. Rachel grinned.

"Actually no. We just discussed why we wouldn't work together." Rachel said.

"Is that why you disappeared to Columbus?" Santana asked.

"Kind of. I needed space for lots of reasons, and that was one of the big ones. But after I finish the show, I think I'm ready to come back. I might even be ready for another year of Glee." Rachel said.

"Bring it on. I wanna take Vocal Adrenaline's ass to the carpet." Santana said. The boys came over when they saw the plates of food.

"This looks awesome." Matt commented.

"You got any crazy ass stories from backstage?" Mike asked. Rachel swallowed the French fry she was eating and pondered.

"We're actually a pretty boring cast. I mean, there was the golden occasion where Jet, the girl with the red hair, who sang with Tina, had to teach Jesse how to open a front clasp bra in front of the whole cast. In a show like this, you certainly unlearn the meaning of personal boundaries." Rachel said.

"Was doing all that stuff weird? I know I don't like it when people watch." Brittany said. Rachel avoided the awkwardness of that statement.

"At first, it kind of was. We had a really great director, and an even better cast, so it wasn't too bad. We kind of built up to the nudity and such. I trust Jesse implicitly, and I know that he's got my back, and I've got his. The lights are so bright onstage that I actually can't see the audience and I'm so used to the rest of the cast being onstage that I don't really notice it anymore." Rachel replied. They spent the rest of the evening eating junk food and playing pool.

Rachel was fixing the bill up when the rest of the group started heading out of the café. She noticed Puck hang back from the rest of them. She walked out of the café and approached him.

"Where did…" she started to ask, before Puck grabbed her and pushed her against the brick wall of the building and kissed her. Rachel moaned softly, and Puck took the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. He slowly pulled away.

"You're like a song I can't get out of my head." He whispered.

"What?" Rachel asked him.

"I was never going to break up with you." He said.

"Fuck. I'm not good with words." He groaned. He kissed her again.

"When I asked you to work on Mash up ideas, it was because my mom was on me to date a Jewish girl. Just let me finish!" He cautioned.

"You saw me. You didn't see me as Puck, the dude with a Mohawk and a badass rep. I could just be Noah, and that was enough. Nobody else has seen me, and nobody else has bothered to call me on my bullshit. The reason I agreed to that video was because I thought it meant that you saw me again." He said urgently.

"I don't know what I would have done without you this summer. You were there, but you weren't. You were just out of my grasp, and it made me realise just how deep under my skin you are. You're my bruise babe." Rachel giggled at his reference to the play.

"Noah, I don't hook up." Rachel warned him.

"And hooking up hasn't worked for me in the past." He replied.

"I'm not going to make the same mistakes I've made before." He said earnestly.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. All summer. I was delivering these beautiful lines about young love, and every time I had to do a partner in security exercise, I thought of you." Rachel said.

"I was so worried about you. I was terrified that I'd wake up to a text message saying you'd done something stupid and dangerous that didn't come of. If I'm your bruise, you've wounded me." Rachel said. She leaned up and kissed him.

"Just so we're clear… We're together now?" Puck asked. Rachel looked up at him.

"You're ok with my relationship with Jesse?" she asked.

"You're sure you're over him being a douche?" Puck questioned. Rachel nodded.

"He's my best friend." She said simply.

"Then I'm ok with him." Puck said. He began to trace kisses across Rachel's face and neck.

"So we're an item?" He asked

"Only if you can deal with the ups and downs of dating an admittedly high maintenance girl like me." Rachel said.

"I don't know what half of that means." Puck replied.

"If you want to be." Rachel said. He kissed her.

"I want to be." He said.

"We're an item." Rachel confirmed. She kissed him.

"Does this mean I get to touch your boobs?" He asked hopefully. Rachel burst into laughter.

"Well, not right now. Maybe one day, if you're a good boy." Rachel said teasingly.

"Not gonna lie, I don't like that your gay best friend has gone further with you than I have." Puck said.

"He didn't get further than you did until after he was out of the closet." Rachel told him. A horn beeped.

"Come on loverboy! Some of us actually have curfews!" Santana called from the window of her Jeep. Puck quickly kissed Rachel again.

"About freaking time you two got it on!" Quinn screamed out her window.

"We'll see you soon Rachel!" Santana added.

"I'll call you." Puck promised. Rachel smiled.

"I'll see you when I get home." Rachel said. She kissed him again, and climbed into her car. She drove home and climbed into the shower. After she changed and slid into bed, she sent a text message out to Jet, Tina and Jesse.

"So um, Noah and I are now an item… I think we need a catch up session."

* * *

Rachel phone buzzed. She finished off her blush, and looked down at the text.

"You're going to rock tonight babe. Let Tina know I said hi, and tell Jesse not to try anything." 

"Noah says hi, Tina." Rachel said nonchalantly.

"I don't get a hello?" Jet asked.

"He's never met you." Rachel pointed out.

"That's not the point!" Jet said. She grabbed Rachel's phone and dialled the number.

"Yeah, hi. I'm Jet, and I'm in the show with Rachel." Jet started. She paused for a second.

"There is a reason I'm calling. You see; I don't appreciate that you said hello to Tina, and not me. This does not bode well for our future, particularly as I'm the self-appointed ass kicker of people who mess with Berrycakes. Uhuh. Yep. A hello is all I ask for in the future. Here's Rachel." Jet said chirpily.

"Berrycakes?" Noah asked.

"Oh shut it, Puckerman." Rachel retorted.

"Are all the girls in your play as bat shit crazy as you are?" Noah questioned.

"First of all, I resent being called crazy, and second of all, only the really hot ones. I have a show to get ready for. Goodbye." Rachel said primly. She touched up the last of her makeup and moved down to the stage for warmups.

* * *

Rachel had to hide how blindly proud she was of Tina and Jet that night. They had both absolutely destroyed _The Dark I Know Well_. It had been a challenge for her to not to burst into cheers with the audience, but to maintain Wendla's horrified veneer.

Their performance made it easy for Rachel to channel Wendla's demands that Melchior hit her. She felt a fire in her belly as she begged to be able to feel what Martha feels every day. Apparently Jesse felt the same fire, because when the blocking called for Melchior to push Wendla to the ground, Rachel hit the stage hard.

Rachel walked out of the theatre, arms linked with Jesse and Jet, Christian walking beside them, as she saw Tina having a conversation with Mercedes, Kurt and Artie.

"Let's just say a quick goodbye and leave. They really don't like me very much." Rachel muttered.

"We're off T. See you tomorrow." Rachel said, pulling Tina in for a quick hug. She stepped away and watched as Jet repeated the process.

"You were fantastic." Kurt said.

"Thanks Kurt." Rachel replied.

"You were genuinely upset by Tina's storyline, weren't you?" Artie asked her. Rachel nodded.

"It's something to get genuinely upset about. I mean; I wanted to get up and cheer because Tina tore it up tonight, but I kept it in. I channelled the aggression in the scene, and apparently it came out pretty well." Rachel said, holding up her swollen palms.

"Oh my god! I had no idea that I did that! Why didn't you tell me?" Jesse asked, inspecting her palms.

"Guys, did the scene were he threw me look good?" Rachel asked.

"Oh yeah. It was a little scary." Artie said.

"That would be why I didn't tell you." Rachel said. She saw Jesse take in the confused looks on the Gleeks faces.

"Yes, I was kind of a jerk to her. I'm living proof that people can change. We're all good, and best friends, the way we always should have been." Jesse explained.

"Right." Kurt said hesitantly.

"It's only like, the fortieth time we've had to explain" Rachel said.

"Right. Well, Rachel, you were really good, so I guess we'll see you around." Mercedes said. Rachel nodded.

"It was a real pleasure to watch you tonight." Artie said quietly. Rachel hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Artie." Rachel said.

"I guess I'll see you guys soon, and T, I'll come pick you up tomorrow." Rachel said to them. She headed off with Christian, Jesse and Jet.

"Wow, they're not total d-bags, are they?" Jet asked.

"I think Kurt and Mercedes are a little intimidated by me." Rachel said.

"They're not intimidated. They're jealous." Jesse said firmly.

"Artie seems nice though." Christian commented.

"Oh, he is." Rachel said.

* * *

Rachel enjoyed Friday night's show. The audience was a little smaller, and a little less receptive, so she found it more difficult to feed off their energy, but she gave it the best that she could. She was happy to head home and sleep.

* * *

"I can't believe it's the last day of the show!" Tina said.

"I know right. I can't believe you have to go back to Lima. The place is seriously a pimple on the asshole of the world." Jet grumbled.

"You're welcome to stay with me any time you like, Bridget." Rachel said.

"Aw, shucks!" Jet said. She held up her newly acquired camera.

"Pictures!" She called. They took a few pictures backstage, before going to annoy the boys.

"Jesse! That's revolting!" Rachel said, pointing at a photo that looked like Jesse was licking her ear.

"Oh, you love it!" He teased. They heard a call for five minutes.

"Let's rock this." Jet said, before kissing them all.

* * *

Rachel took her time in her dressing room after the show. She wanted to make sure she had most of her stuff packed, because her fathers were coming to the last show, and she didn't want to waste time getting tidy then, when she knew she really wanted to see them. She started to leave the building, but stopped when she heard the sound of tears coming from one of the dressing rooms. Rachel went to explore, and saw Jesse curled up on the couch in his dressing room, crying.

"Oh, sweetheart." She said. She sat down with him and pulled him into a tight embrace. She knew exactly what rollercoaster he was riding.

"Shh, shh, it's ok babe." She soothed him. She stayed in the position she was in until Jesse's tears subsided.

"Come on. We're going to get sorbet." Rachel said. She pulled him up to a standing position.

"I promise it will make you feel better." Rachel said.

* * *

They'd had three freaking curtain calls. After the cheers finally subsided, the 2010 Columbus Musical Theatre Society cast of _Spring Awakening_ became a clump of arm, legs, and other body parts as they crashed into a group hug.

"You guys were amazing!" Mason called out over the din.

Rachel ran out in full costume to the foyer to see her fathers. They caught her in a twin embrace.

"Oh pumpkin. You were beautiful!" her daddy cried.

"Thank you!" Rachel said sincerely.

"Oh Rachel, we missed you so much." Her dad said.

"Oh, I missed you guys as well." Rachel said.

"I'm ready to come home." She said.

"What are your plans?" Her dad asked.

"Well, we need to bump out of here, and then we have our cast party back at the studio we rehearsed at, and then I'll stay at Josie and Leon's. Tomorrow I told Jesse I'd drop him off at the airport, and then from there I'll drive me, and probably Tina home. Is that ok?" Rachel asked.

"We figured that would be the case. We're heading home tonight. Oh, we are so proud of you pumpkin!" Her dad said.

"Hi! I'm Jet! I imagine you've heard of me, because goodness knows Rachel has so many nice things to say about you." Jet said. Rachel spent the next hour avoiding bump out by introducing her parents to cast mates, and by signing programmes and talking to people who'd just seen the show.

* * *

The _Spring Awakening_ cast party was pretty low key, especially by Broadway standards. The cast put on music, danced their hearts out, and tried on costumes from the costume rooms.

It wasn't until Christian pulled out his guitar and they were singing along to _Across the Universe_, that the cast finally realised what it meant to be finishing the show.

There were promises of reunions, and to call each other each day, but when it came down to it, this cast was a family, and they could see each other once in a blue moon and it would be ok.

* * *

"I promise! I will come and visit soon! I have to go! Jesse is going to miss his plane!" Rachel cried. She kissed Leon and Josie goodbye, and cuddled Stella for the seventh final time, before getting into her car.

"I'll miss you! Thanks for putting up with my crazy all summer!" She called out.

* * *

As it turned out, Tina didn't need a lift home, so it was just Jesse and Rachel on the open road. Rachel watched as he did all his bag checking in things at the airport.

"Now promise you won't replace me with some bimbo." Rachel said to him.

"Promise! As long as you don't replace me with Kurt!" Jesse replied. Rachel hugged him tightly.

"I'll miss you Melchie." She said.

"I'll miss you too, Rach." He said.

"You'll tell me about all the cute boys you kiss?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, you try and stop me bragging!" Jesse said.

"And you'll kick everyone's asses in every single class you do?"

"Breeze."

"And you wont' turn into one of those college jerks that forgets he has friends outside of high school?"

"What do you take me for? You're stuck with me Berrycakes!" Jesse said.

"I love you dad!" Rachel said.

"I love you too mom." Jesse replied, oblivious to the strange looks they were attracting. He pressed a kiss to Rachel's cheek.

"I have to go. I'm really going to miss the plane." He said, and in the way that had become customary for them, he pecked her lips.

"I'll call you when I land." He said. Rachel nodded.

"Be safe!" She said.

She headed back to the car. She sent a text to her dads, and to Noah, saying that she was on her way home.

The drive home was leisurely, and Rachel took the time to stop for a grape slushie. When she walked into her house, her dads, Shelby with Beth, and Noah were waiting for her with a 'Welcome Home, Rachel' sign.

It wasn't until she climbed into her own bed that night, and looked over her signed programme from the cast that she knew with no hesitations that she'd had the best summer of her life.

* * *

**Fin. I like to think that I put something in there for everybody! Let me know what you thought! If you're kind enough to review, I'll be certain to respond!**


End file.
